


Yuri!!!On Race

by Earel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18-year-old Yuri, AU, F/M, Formula One, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Гоночная АУ. Наши герои в антураже Формулы 1





	1. Зимние тесты

Иллюстрации <3  
\- авторства Mary Paper

\- авторства yoichi

\- авторства Zarihn

\- Юзеф

ГЛОССАРИЙ -  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8C_%D0%B0%D0%B2%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BD%D1%8B%D1%85_%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2

Болельщики не скучали и в межсезонье. Зимние тесты, новые контракты, о сути которых было объявлено в последний момент. Множество пресс-конференций. Изменения в регламенте — не настолько скандальные, как могли предположить эксперты, но все же вызвавшие дополнительную рябь на поверхности формульного океана.  
Когда журналисты пытались выделить главную новость, мнения расходились. Большинство полагало внезапное заявление Виктора Никифорова, что тот вешает шлем на гвоздь, преждевременным. В многочисленных интервью он давал весьма обтекаемые комментарии на этот счет, зато бурно расхваливал нового пилота Феррари, Юри Кацуки, менеджером которого успел стать.  
Эта смена деятельности вызывала много пересудов. Обозреватели полагали, что прекращение спортивной карьеры как-то связано с новичком сезона, прошлогодним победителем ГП-2, Юрием Плисецким.  
В младших сериях Плисецкий демонстрировал выдающиеся способности. Пресса еще в октябре предвкушала противостояние двух блестящих соотечественников.  
Вот только Никифоров, как всегда, повёл себя неожиданно.

Юра терпеть не мог, когда его с кем-то сравнивали. Пусть даже и с пятикратным чемпионом мира. Особенно с пятикратным чемпионом мира! Нет, было, за что его благодарить. Зубами вытащил репутацию российского автоспорта на новый уровень, продемонстрировал всем, что Россия способна побеждать не только в кузовных гонках. Тиффози его тоже обожали. Ослепительно улыбаясь, Виктор отбрасывал челку назад и на великолепном итальянском, почти не путаясь в предлогах и артиклях, давал интервью, в которых демонстрировал верность Феррари. Так что не заобожать Кацуки итальянцы тоже не могли: подопечный их дорогого Виктора.  
Юра одно время тоже был готов молиться на Виктора. Только предпочитал не думать об этом периоде своей жизни. Дедушка наверняка попенял бы ему на неблагодарность.  
Чтобы попасть в какие бы то ни было гонки, требовались либо деньги, либо талант. Денег у них с дедушкой не водилось. Не такие, во всяком случае, чтобы становиться рента-драйвером. Юра уже в три года твердо знал, чем хочет заняться. С четырех начал помогать дедушке в гараже. Когда по соседству открылась картинговая школа, торжественно пообещал, что будет учиться на одни пятерки, мыть посуду, выносить мусор и чистить картошку, если дедушка разрешит записаться. Дедушка разрешил, и Юра принялся яростно зарабатывать опыт и репутацию.  
Счастье было недолгим. Школа занимала довольно удобную территорию, и нашлись желающие выжить начинающих гонщиков, а на месте трассы построить торговый центр. Отголоски скандала каким-то чудом дошли до Виктора, тот поднял на уши прессу, выкупил территорию сам, спонсировал обновление оборудования и вообще взял школу под крылышко. В таких условиях делать спортивную карьеру было намного легче, Юру заметили скауты Мерседес, дальше было участие в их молодежной программе, Евросерия, ГП-2 и, наконец, Формула 1.  
Дедушка был в шоке, когда счастливый Юра приехал, размахивая своей копией контракта. Смеялись и плакали одновременно. Суммы, которые там фигурировали, просто не укладывались в дедушкиной голове.  
— Хочешь, я тебе новую машину теперь куплю? — бестолково повторял Юра. — Или хочешь переехать в Швейцарию? Мы теперь что угодно можем! Это топ-команда! У нас с тобой получилось! Не зря картонную колбасу по праздникам жрали!  
— Да Юрочка, это же твои деньги, — так же взволнованно пытался объяснить дедушка, — зачем мне Швейцария, я и языка-то не знаю! И мерседес мне тут девать некуда, его же угонят на второй день! Ты там главное закрепись!  
— Всех порву! — обещал Юра. — Всем покажу!  
Пожалуй, он даже самому себе не хотел признаться, что показать желал в первую очередь именно Виктору. Дурацкая, детская вера. Во время той истории с покупкой школы Виктор заметил его, поздравил с победой в учебной гонке и, смеясь, пообещал стать его менеджером, когда решит повесить шлем на гвоздь.  
Повесил. И занялся Кацуки.  
Нет, в целом, Юру вполне устраивал его менеджер, опытный, пожилой и строгий. Но обещать-то было зачем?

Зимние тесты проходили в Барселоне. С этой трассой Юра был знаком еще по ГП-2. Не очень ее любил, хотя она всяко была лучше Валенсии, конечно. Ранним холодным утром, когда в боксах едва начали появляться механики, он решил пройтись по трассе, изучить дефекты покрытия, заново прикинуть точки торможения, учитывая более мощный двигатель. И вообще настроиться. Он читал, что многие гонщики прошлого так делали — сначала прогуливались пешком, а потом уже, подготовленные, садились за руль.  
Новенькая куртка с нашивками спонсоров была теплой и удобной. Юра натянул капюшон поддетой под нее толстовки. Уже через пару часов он влезет в комбинезон, нацепит шлем — изображение тигра было трудно впихнуть среди логотипов, но он справился. Юра пощупал грудь. Под одеждой, на шее, висел пластмассовый тигренок на шнурке. Уже десять лет удачу ему приносит. Половина полосок стерлась уже — Юра время от времени подрисовывал их черным лаком, специально ради такого дела купил.  
Будет сложно. Совсем другие нагрузки. Но он обязательно справится, он должен. Юра подпихнул носком ботинка камешек, отфутболил его за пределы трассы. Неудачно на такой камешек наедешь — и привет.  
Жаль, тесты по телевизору не показывают. Дедушка бы смотрел. Юра поправил телефон во внутреннем кармане. Телефон тоже новый, от спонсоров. Старый «xiaomi» дедушка после часа уговоров согласился забрать себе, потом еще несколько дней учился, как пользоваться.  
Полученные авансом деньги свалились на Юру как-то совершенно внезапно, и он одновременно хотел чего-нибудь большого-чистого и боялся, что они быстро закончатся. За каждое заработанное очко ему полагалась премия. За победу — тем более. Великолепный стимул, конечно. Только в размышлении, какую бы мечту воплотить, Юра постоянно приходил к «да ничего мне такого не надо».  
Первая гонка уже в марте. В Австралию он дедушку, конечно, не потащит, а вот на европейские этапы уговорит. Пускай дедушка поживет в пятизвездочном отеле. Бассейн, предупредительные горничные, шампанское в номер, рестораны, экскурсии… Всю жизнь отпахал на заводе, на копеечную пенсию организовал внуку такой старт, ну почему теперь-то не побаловать себя?  
Юра вздохнул, пнул на обочину еще один камешек. «Да я не привык, Юрочка, куда мне на старости лет по заграницам кататься, чего я там пойму»  
Надо менеджера подключить. Пускай убедит. Старик старика поймет с полпинка.  
— Доброе утро, — обращение почему-то прозвучало по-русски.  
Юра обернулся. Его догонял еще один новичок чемпионата, Отабек Алтын, которого подписала команда Ред Булл. В европейских сериях им пересечься не довелось, насколько Юра знал, он провел пару сезонов в ИндиКар, там блеснул. И как его в Америку занесло?  
— Привет, — буркнул он.  
— Не думал, что встречу здесь кого-то в такую рань.  
Юра пожал плечами. Не думал — не думай дальше. Отабек сунул руки в карманы, пошел рядом, тоже разглядывая покрытие. А перчатки-то со срезанными пальцами. Нафига они тогда нужны? И очки солнечные. Хотя Барселона — это не Москва, тут вполне может распогодиться.  
Другие у них там, в Америке, конечно, машины. Хотя выиграть гонку Инди 500 — уже признак того, что ты не хрен с горы, а хороший гонщик. С другой стороны, многие победители этой гонки вообще в Формулу 1 не попадали.  
Надо смотреть, короче.  
В молчании они дошли до боксов. Отабек махнул рукой — попрощался. Вежливый.  
— Удачи, — кашлянув, сказал ему Юра.  
И быстро шмыгнул к своим механикам.  
Им предстоял очень долгий день. 

Феррари ожидаемо показывали отличную скорость, но примерно на середине тестового дня Кацуки впилился в ограждение, а на машине Леруа задымил мотор. Юра тихо позлорадствовал. Что, Виктор, решил, что сделал доброе дело? Будто для кого-то новость, что Феррари плохо переносят изменения регламента. Сам же страдал, нет, своего японца туда же и протолкнул.  
Сам Юра рекордов не поставил, но инженеры остались довольны. Машина шла стабильно, хорошо вписывалась в повороты, слушалась, сцепление с трассой было идеальным. Непонятно, что будет во время дождя, но пока что волноваться не стоило. Даже менеджер похвалил, что за ним водилось редко.  
В гостинице он дисциплинированно пошел ужинать со всеми, но, взяв себе порцию, уткнулся в телефон. Тесты по телевизору не транслировали, а дедушка там переживает, надо хоть в двух словах ему написать, как все прошло.  
Подумав, он даже нашел, чем похвастаться. Смог установить более быстрый результат, чем его опытный напарник. Ха, еще посмотрим, кто тут лидер команды. Юра совершенно не считал, что возраст и опыт должны вызывать пиетет. Ты результаты покажи — буду уважать. Нет результатов — ну извините.  
Он вывернется наизнанку, но результаты будут!

Может, Мерседес и производили отличные шасси с моторами, только с личной машиной Юре не повезло. «Ну ты же новая!» — отчаянно думал он, пытаясь завестись. Выругался, вылез, пнул колесо. Сейчас он, конечно, сообщит менеджеру, и тот организует ему починку, но вот прямо сейчас как на трассу добираться-то? Брать такси? Позоооорище!  
— Подвезти? — рядом остановился давешний чувак из Ред Булл, Отабек.  
Юра зло зыркнул на него:  
— Контракт мне запрещает садиться в машины других марок. Особенно там, где может спалить пресса.  
— Кто тут говорит о машинах? — Отабек невозмутимо протянул ему шлем. Кивнул на байк, припаркованный чуть поодаль. Юра задохнулся от противоречивых чувств. О мотоциклах в контракте действительно ничего не говорилось, и это было заманчиво — прокатиться, но такой аварийный вид транспорта.  
Зашибись, будто автоспорт сам по себе не аварийный! Он решительно выхватил шлем из рук.  
— Круто, поехали, опаздываем.  
Ну спас практически. Надо хоть спасибо сказать. Эффектно он появится на трассе, что уж там. Кацуки, небось, не предложил бы подвезти! Наверное, у них там в Америке проще относятся ко всему, Юра читал. И Отабек привык, видимо.  
Они мчались по улицам Барселоны, лавируя по дороге к трассе. Долго ехать, а он так уверенно рулит. Знает город, наверное. На мотоцикле навигатора-то нет. Обстоятельный, заранее дорогу изучил. Хотя он и вчера тут ездил ведь.  
Юра вздохнул и расслабился, надеясь только, что их не сфотографируют где-нибудь на светофоре.  
До трассы Отабек довез его в целости и сохранности. Забрал шлем, снял свой и посмотрел серьезно.  
— Спасибо, — неловко сказал Юра.  
— Не за что.  
— Удачного дня.  
— И тебе.  
Оба помолчали еще несколько мгновений.  
— Хочешь на обед вместе? Одному скучно, — поспешно добавил Юра.  
— Давай, — согласился Отабек.  
— Увидимся, — Юра наклонил голову, позволяя волосам упасть на лицо, и рванул к своим боксам.

О собственном предложении он едва не позабыл. Пробовали другие настройки, варьировали прижимную силу, Юра задолбался, но стискивал зубы и никому не жаловался. В конце концов, он тут, чтобы работать. Чтобы доказать всем, что может работать — и добиваться результатов! Спохватился в последнее мгновение, даже переодеться не успевал, только волосы пригладил.  
Кафе в паддоке было небольшое. Ну, по сравнению с рестораном гостиницы. Отабек подошел к дверям одновременно с ним, вежливо кивнул.  
— Привет.  
— Ты классно ехал.  
— Спасибо, — Юра смутился, первым заскочил внутрь.  
Ред Буллы тоже ехали классно. Аэродинамика хорошая. Технический директор постарался. Надо ж уметь так извернуться в рамках правил. Шасси у них, впрочем, всегда что надо! А двигатели — ну если команда не заводская, ясное дело, что сложнее с этим. Юра взял какой-то молочный коктейль, сел в углу. Вроде и кучу калорий потратил, а и есть на нервной почве не хочется.  
— Я тебя по электромобилям помню, — Отабек сел напротив, тоже стакан с трубочкой принес.  
— Каким электромобилям? — не понял Юра.  
— Помнишь, пять лет назад в Москве была рекламная акция, посвященная Гран При России? И в ее рамках гонка на электромобилях. Ты тогда был в оранжевом комбинезоне.  
Юра едва не подавился своим коктейлем. Охренеть, кто вообще помнит чужие комбинезоны пятилетней давности?  
— Спасибо, — он нервно облизнул губы.  
— Ты тогда выиграл заезд.  
— Ну он был короткий… — Юра неловко замолчал.  
— Мне тогда вообще финишировать не удалось.  
— Ну ты прокачался с тех пор, насколько мне известно. Инди 500…  
— Да, это было почетно, — Отабек кивнул, — а ты в прошлом году победил в Монако.  
— Это всего-навсего гонка ГП-2 была, — отмахнулся Юра.  
— Но трасса все равно та же самая. Особое мастерство для нее требуется.  
— Если думать о мастерстве и считать, что не дотягиваешь, лучше вообще на старт не выходить, — Юра дернул плечом, — раз ты на старте, значит, можешь и должен. И справишься. У всех когда-то не было опыта. Трасса — не пенсионный фонд, ей стаж неинтересен.  
— Ты прав. Многие об этом забывают.  
— Особенно журналисты! Ой, кококо, поул точно возьмет более опытный гонщик, и неважно, что он едет на ведре с гайками. Силой фамилии быстрый круг установит, ага. Или наоборот: ой, кококо, как же так, он сын гонщика, внук гонщика, как же он не победил?! Да двигатель его машины не сын двигателя машины его отца!  
— Мне тоже в прошлом году даже немного жаль Леруа было, — поддержал Отабек.  
— Да я не заметил, чтобы он сам особо переживал.  
— На него с самого картинга большое давление. Леруа не может то, Леруа не может се, Леруа должен вот это.  
— Вы были раньше знакомы, что ли?  
Отабек пожал плечами, отпил немного.  
— Да, по Формуле Атлантик. Сезон провели в одной команде.  
— А как тебя вообще туда занесло?  
— Проще через американские серии было пробиваться. Я потыкался в европейские, потыкался, нигде не смогли нормальный контракт получить.  
— Ну теперь-то тебе есть, что им предложить! Теперь-то ты можешь повыбирать!  
— Ну да, — Отабек отпил еще и неожиданно улыбнулся, — я и выбрал. Команда хорошая. Атмосфера в ней тоже приятная. Вроде как и топ-команда, а давление совсем не такое, как на… да на тот же Мерседес, например. Опять же — у Мерседеса определенная репутация, и вы, гонщики этой команды, должны поддерживать ее на должном уровне.  
— Угу, — Юра поморщился, — итальянцы в этом году, наверное, вообще Феррари в пыль раскатают. Ты видел, что у них с двигателями? Трындец просто. Вчера спалили, сегодня спалили. Хреново им будет.  
Отабек допил содержимое своего стакана, помолчал, рассеянно обводя пальцем трубочку.  
— Ладно, наверное, нам пора уже. Подвезти тебя и вечером?  
— Давай. Спасибо, — спохватившись, добавил Юра.  
Кажется, с ним даже интересно. 

Несмотря на скорость, Юра едва не задремал за спиной Отабека. Как-то надежно и расслабленно чувствовалась эта поездка. Команды от души поработали. Еще завтрашний день — и по домам. Готовиться к Австралии. Много тренировок под руководством физиотерапевта. Ну, уик-энд хотя бы по телевизору будут показывать, дедушка сможет посмотреть.  
О, раз дедушка не соглашается покупать что-то крутое, надо просто найти для него хорошую физиотерапию! Пускай массаж на дому поделают, все меньше будет спина болеть. На такое дело деньги не жалко. Ни на какое для дедушки не жалко. Такое применение его ведь устроит?  
— Ты очень плавно водишь мотоцикл, — отметил Юра, возвращая шлем, — а болидом управляешь иначе совсем.  
— Я не буду так же тормозить и трогаться с места, когда у меня пассажир, — Отабек сунул ключи в карман, кивнул в сторону входа в гостиницу, — ремней безопасности нет, а шлем мало от чего убережет. Встретимся внизу минут через двадцать? Я бы хотел душ принять до ужина.  
— Да, заметано, — Юра быстро кивнул.  
В Москве уже одиннадцать. Бросив рюкзак в угол, он быстро отбил сообщение о том, что у него все в порядке, тесты прошли нормально, спокойной ночи, и тоже залез в душ. Австралийская трасса сложная, и он там никогда не бывал. Не довелось. Конечно, от него никто не ожидает, что он прямо с первого этапа подорвется и начнет побеждать. Но раскачиваться тоже вряд ли долго дадут.  
И вообще — зачем выходить на трассу, если не собираешься победить?  
Значит, надо постараться во время пятничных тренировок приноровиться. Привыкнуть, обсудить с инженерами стратегию, прикинуть, как проходить какой участок. Вряд ли прямо круче Монако.  
Хотя в Монако классно… чувствуешь прямо причастность к истории…  
Глянув на время, он наспех влез в джинсы и толстовку, накинул командную куртку. Несколько раз провел щеткой по волосам, зашипев, когда зубцы запутались. Дернул, высвобождая.  
Нормально вроде.  
Отабек уже ждал его. Махнул рукой из-за стола в углу: Юра бы иначе не заметил. Зачетное место выбрал — за кадкой с пальмой, никто пялиться им в рот не будет.  
— Есть хочу — не могу, — поделился Юра, ставя свой поднос на стол.  
Отабек кивнул. Тоже понабрал всего. Ну конечно, коктейль — это не обед, а калорий много потратили.  
— Ну, приятного, что ли? — Юра щедро полил рис ароматным соусом из маленького кувшинчика, попробовал. Отабек кивнул, чинно разрезая бифштекс.  
Нельзя больше обед пропускать. Весь баланс к чертям. Юра подозрительно потыкал вилкой жуткую хрень, похожую на грелку. Рядом с хренью лежала половина лимона, горсть зелени, значит, вряд ли яд, направленный на устранение российских спортсменов.  
— Это вкусно, — подал голос Отабек, прожевав первый кусочек мяса, — даже без лимона вкусно. Не помню только, как называется.  
— Поверю на слово, — Юра решительно попробовал, раз уж схватил себе, — и правда прикольно. В Америке такое жрут, что ли?  
— Нет, я вчера решил взять.  
— Любишь все новое?  
— Скорее нет, — серьезно ответил Отабек, — смотря что. Готов к экспериментам, но в разумных пределах.  
— А я считаю, что нельзя без риска. Ничего само с неба не падает. Надо бороться.  
— Главное — дожить до результатов этой борьбы.  
Юра вздохнул. Безопасность гонок, конечно, прокачалась с тех пор, как некоторые тролли предлагали своим менеджерам не тратиться на обратный билет для них. Но без травм не обходилось все равно. А, фигня. Так можно и улицу переходить, а какой-нибудь бухой олень тебя собьет.  
— А ты где живешь вообще?  
— В Алматы пока.  
Задолбаешься, наверное, летать везде. Интересно, какое у них там налоговое законодательство. Вопрос «сколько ты будешь получать чистыми?» не подходил для второго дня знакомства. Юра доел вкусную хрень, запил соком.  
— А я в Москве.  
— Думаешь перебираться?  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Юра. Рассказывать про дедушку пока не хотелось, — у меня кошка есть. Она меня любит, конечно, но дома у нее все углы обнюханы, вся мебель к делу пристроена. Скучать будет по территории.  
Отабек посмотрел на него еще более серьезно:  
— Достойно уважения.  
— Что? — не понял Юра.  
— Беспокойство о кошке и ее душевной организации.  
— Да ну, — Юра опустил голову, быстро запихал в рот кусок сыра, чтобы решить, как ответить.  
— Привет! — радостно объявили рядом по-английски.  
А, звездец. Какого хрена их сюда принесло? Даа, Отабек тоже недоволен, вон, как физиономия вытянулась. Юра неторопливо промакнул рот салфеткой.  
— Привет.  
— Ты прекрасно справляешься, я за тобой слежу! — Виктор подтащил для себя и Кацуки стулья от соседнего стола. Там попробовали возмутиться, но увидели, чьих рук дело, и заткнулись.  
— Я ни в чем не обвиняюсь, чтобы за мной следить, — буркнул Юра.  
Виктор рассмеялся, помахал кому-то рукой. Блин, какого хрена? Они весь пелетон сюда приведут сейчас? Зашибись, так хорошо сидели же! Джакометти предусмотрительно подошел сразу со стулом, втиснул его между Юрой и Виктором. Юра даже был готов его за это поблагодарить.  
— Добрый вечер. Мы не помешали вашей беседе?  
Вежливый. Хотя действительно вежливые люди обычно сначала спрашивают, потом садятся.  
— Нет, мы уже заканчивали, — стоически ответил Отабек, у которого, кажется, задергался глаз.  
— Не заметил, чтобы вокруг была нехватка столиков для многократных чемпионов, — проворчал Юра.  
— У меня создалось такое впечатление, что ты меня избегаешь, Юрий, — Виктор выдал улыбочку из рекламы зубной пасты.  
— И почему бы это могло создаться такое впечатление, ведь ты такой тихий и ненавязчивый, — мурлыкнул Джакометти и стащил из салата Юры креветку.  
— В Японии морепродукты вкуснее, — со вздохом вмешался Кацуки, тоже глядя в его тарелку.  
«За драку в ресторане тебя пнут из команды, держись!» — раз десять повторил себе как мантру Юра. Скрипнул зубами:  
— Мы вам тут не мешаем? Может, пойдете, поищете себе более просторный столик? В Японии, где морепродукты вкуснее?  
Джакометти сочувственно на него посмотрел:  
— Виктор пытается тебе сказать, что в Австралии вас ждет совместная пресс-конференция. И если ты хочешь, чтобы он трепался один — или наоборот, чтобы дал тебе хоть слово вставить — вам лучше договориться об этом заранее.  
Юра коротко выдохнул, посмотрел в сторону.  
— Я подумаю.  
— Держи, — Виктор протянул ему свою визитку, — напиши мне. Я передам секретарю, чтобы показывал сообщения от тебя в первую очередь.  
Джакометти фыркнул и толкнул его в бок локтем. Кацуки сидел с лицом буддийского монаха.  
— Спасибо. Он напишет. А теперь просим прощения, нам пора, — Отабек поднялся, — идешь?  
— Да, — Юра подхватил свой поднос, — спокойной ночи.  
Звездец, а не вечер. Есть от злости перехотелось совершенно. Отабека он догнал в коридоре:  
— Спасибо, что вытащил из этого дурдома, но не делай так больше. «Он напишет». Я не люблю, когда за меня решают.  
— Да. Извини, другого повода не придумал.  
— Они тебе пожрать толком и не дали.  
— Ничего, я съел бифштекс, до утра доживу, — Отабек остановился, протянул руку, — спокойной ночи. Если твою машину не починят к утру, обращайся, подвезу опять.  
— Спасибо, — Юра пожал, — спокойной ночи.  
Вот почему все не могут, как он? Говорить четко и по делу, не лезть в чужую тарелку и не фонтанировать дебильным юмором?  
Вот у него адрес надо точно взять.

Машину к утру починили. Жаль, у Отабека наверняка те же ограничения по контракту, иначе можно было бы предложить подвезти в ответ. Юра хмуро вырулил на основную дорогу, включил радио, тут же выключил. Фигня. Надо впредь брать с собой кабель и подключать к колонкам в машине свой телефон, хоть музыку нормальную слушать, пока едешь.  
На светофоре в боковое стекло внезапно постучали. Ничего себе, Отабек. Юра встрепенулся, махнул ему рукой. Тот махнул в ответ и газанул — зеленый как раз загорелся.  
А уже завтра по домам все.  
До трассы Юра добрался в смешанных чувствах, и разбираться в них не очень хотелось. Потом. Сначала работа. Он закопался в распечатки телеметрии, усевшись прямо на пол рядом с механиками. Команда была удивлена, что он разбирается во всех этих графиках и проявляет желание разбираться еще больше. Юра не стал объяснять им, что хочет контролировать все, что может. Решат еще, что он им не доверяет.  
Ну, то есть, и правда не доверяет — как и всем незнакомым людям, но раз уж их приняли на работу в топ-команду, наверное, они что-то смыслят в своем деле. И не выпендриваются особо, типа, он новичок, можно попинать. В ГП-2 приходилось пару раз рявкнуть на механиков, которые полагали, что можно ему поуказывать, как ездить. Одно дело, блин, советы по существу, а другое дело — трепотня свысока. Если такие умные, чего сами гонки не выигрывают?  
Вежливый Отабек в перерыве не стал заходить в его боксы, помаячил чуть поодаль, махнул рукой.  
— Пойдешь поесть?  
— Хорошо, — ответил Юра, отложил распечатки, от которых уже болела голова. Обернулся к своему инженеру, перешел на английский, — Томас, я пойду пообедать. Тебе что-нибудь принести?  
— Спасибо, у меня с собой, — кивнул тот, не отводя глаз от планшета.  
Отабек дождался, пока он сбегает в моторхоум помыть руки. Блин, мог бы уже наесться и вернуться к работе. Юра понадеялся, что никто не припрется с ними общаться и перебивать аппетит.  
— Слушай, я даже не спросил твой номер, — решительно выпалил он, когда оба взяли себе по порции и примостились за столиком.  
— Пиши, — невозмутимо сказал Отабек и вытащил свой мобильный, — или мне свой диктуй, а я позвоню.  
— Хорошо, — Юра открыл заметки — еще не помнил свой новый номер наизусть — развернул экран, — вот… Ага. Спасибо, записываю. Ну вот. Теперь ты можешь мне присылать сообщения, а то из Алматы далеко в окно машины стучать… ну, если хочешь.  
— Хочу.  
— Хорошо, что мы не напарники, да? Как-то честнее соревноваться, когда не надо внутри команды одеяло перетягивать… Кстати, а как вы с Эмилем?  
Отабек пожал плечами, задумчиво отправил в рот кусочек рыбы.  
— Он очень общительный. Я — не очень. Но он готов делиться настройками. Я тоже. Для Кубка Конструкторов важно. А как ты с напарником ладишь?  
— Нейтрально пока что. Оба не лезем друг к другу.  
— Понимаю, — серьезно кивнул Отабек, — есть такие люди, которым надо принюхаться к новым знакомым.  
— Типа того. Ну и я не очень знаю, о чем с ним заговаривать. О планах на сезон? Так это не трындеть надо, а делом показывать, что собираюсь побеждать. О том, как он слил конец прошлого сезона? О его девушке, блин? Да нафиг. Когда общая тема найдется, тогда и будем общаться. Чего я сейчас буду надрываться?  
— Репутация необщительного типа иногда помогает. Почему-то считается, что те, кто мало говорит, лучше работают. Это не всегда так, но впечатление производит хорошее.  
— Смотря на кого. Пресса от таких воет. Они любят, чтобы как Виктор: начал трындеть, и хлобысь — на целую полосу наотвечал. Неважно, что нес полную пургу.  
— У журналистов нет выбора. Даже если отвечать им односложно.  
Юра невольно улыбнулся, внимательно посмотрел.  
— Не любишь прессухи, да?  
— Не люблю. Все и так знают 90% содержания. Команда отлично поработала на протяжении уик-энда, я благодарен им за помощь, машина вела себя отлично, это помогло мне заработать столько-то очков. Можно хоть чучело вместо себя посадить и подвести динамики, крутя рэндомные обтекаемые фразы в этом духе. Никто вообще разницы не заметит.  
Юра помолчал, доедая свою порцию рыбы. Да уж, ему будет сложно.  
— Сдается мне, ты гонишь, что необщительный. Тебе просто неинтересно с ними говорить.  
— Наверное.  
— Я тоже не очень люблю эту трепнологию. И меня бесит вот эта фишка, что у спортсменов есть светские обязанности. Какие нафиг светские обязанности могут быть у спортсмена, если он уже прыгнул, пробежал и забил шайбу? Но жизнь — боль, эти обязанности есть — значит, надо от них как-то удовольствие получать. Научить?  
Отабек улыбнулся, заинтригованно подался вперед.  
— Научи.  
— Крутяк, тогда время до Австралии на это потратим. Готовься к горе сообщений, — посулил Юра.  
— Будут домашние задания?  
— Лабораторные работы. Ты первый казах в Формуле. Тебя журналисты порвут на кучу маленьких Алтынчиков уже завтра вечером, прямо у рукава самолета. И до самой Австралии покоя не дадут.  
— Да уж, — усмехнулся Отабек, аккуратно составляя грязную посуду на подносе, — ну что, двинулись?  
— Ага, — Юра окончательно воспрял духом.  
Сезон будет определенно интересным.

Дедушка ждал в аэропорту. Блин, ну зачем, ну скоро полночь же, такой неудобный рейс. Ждал бы дома, Юра бы прекрасно добрался на такси. И на шее не повисишь: чувак с фотоаппаратом, который тусил за толпой встречающих, как-то подозрительно напрягся. Юра подавил желание водрузить дедушку на багажную тележку поверх сумки с чемоданом и рвануть к выходу поскорее.  
— Дедуль, линяем, — шепнул он, целеустремленно двигаясь к выходу.  
Погрузиться в машину удалось без проблем — хорошо хоть, менеджер догадался оговорить дедушкин запорожец в контракте. Ну да, вряд ли кто-то мог был заподозрить Юру в рекламе запорожцев в ущерб мерседесам, но все равно. Там уже и удалось нормально обняться.  
— Как долетел? — растроганно спросил дедушка, заводясь.  
— Ничего так. Спал почти весь перелет. Потом проснулся, поел и опять спал.  
— Сейчас приедем, и будешь спать дальше. Как там машина-то?  
— Уступает по скорости Феррари, зато надежнее. Я буду делать ставку на маневренность. В конце концов, всякие трассы в календаре есть. И дождь уравнивает условия. Все будет нормально.  
— Я в тебе не сомневался. А директор тебе говорил что-нибудь?  
— Ничего. Что он мне скажет. Ну так, привет-пока-спасибо за работу. Это хорошо. Они все начинают много говорить, когда их что-то не устраивает. Ну, кроме Виктора. Он вообще много говорит, хлеборезка не закрывается.  
— Юра, — укоризненно протянул дедушка.  
— Ну, а что «Юра». Правду говорю. Нам вот в Австралии собираются сделать интервью вместе. Будут, наверное, спрашивать мутотень про передачу эстафеты между соотечественниками. Дебилы. Ну все же понимают, что фигня это.  
— Просто хотят написать красивую статью.  
— Пусть пишут. Зачем им для этого мои ответы? Короче, я подумал-подумал — и не знаю, хочу ли я, чтобы Виктор им наговорил всякого в своем духе, а я отделался парой фраз, или сразу уже перетягивать на себя внимание. Не, ну он ушел. Пускай сидит, молчит в тряпочку и пасет своего японца с морепродуктами.  
— Какими морепродуктами?  
Юра поерзал, глядя в окно. Да уж, освещение дороги не такое, как в Сингапуре. Ну хоть фонари все работают.  
— Долгая история. Короче, мы сидим с… гонщиком из Ред Булл, его зовут Отабек Алтын, он нормальный, не то, что эти, ты его видел в обзоре, наверное. Ну, короче, никого не трогаем, жрем, а тут эти приперлись, за наш столик сели, начали из моей порции таскать куски и носом еще крутить, что в Японии креветки лучше.  
— Весело у вас там, — покачал головой дедушка.  
Как же он был прав, а.


	2. Гран При Австралии

В Мельбурне была упоительная теплынь. Юра снял бейсболку, встряхнул волосами, быстро пригладил их и надел обратно. Солнечные очки тоже пришлось нацепить. Он долго думал, как одеваться в преддверии интервью, потом все-таки предпочел джинсы шортам. Виктор наверняка придет весь в красном. Идут ему цвета Феррари. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Виктор ждал его не один. На стульчике за стендом с логотипами спонсоров сидел унылый Кацуки. Сам Виктор опустился перед ним на корточки, взяв ладони в свои, что-то тихо втолковывал ему по-английски. Юра поздоровался и отвернулся. Еще чего не хватало, пялиться на чужие разборки.  
Или не разборки, а заигрывания. Неизвестно, что хуже делать прилюдно: ругаться или ворковать.  
— Рассчитываю на твое благоразумие, — мрачно напомнил ему менеджер.  
— Хорошо, Яков Семенович, хорошо, — Юра закатил глаза. Ну сколько можно припоминать ему тот прошлогодний скандал. Ну да, слегка перегнул палку, витиевато послал журналиста так, что тот даже не понял, что его послали. Менеджер зато понял, чуть не оторвал голову.  
Ну, а чем лучше эти фразы под копирку про команду, которая поработала, про соперников, которые были конкурентоспособны — и так далее?  
Юра налил себе воды из графина, посмотрел сквозь стакан на лампочку. Хорошо хоть, его менеджер не в курсе их с Отабеком переписки. Точно бы голову оторвал.  
Ну, а что. Если задолбался отвечать на одни и те же вопросы — не отвечай, переводи тему. В регламенте, к счастью, не прописано, что именно должен говорить гонщик в интервью. Ну так команду, машину и соперников можно похвалить двумя словами, а все остальное время трепаться, о чем хочешь.  
Именно это Юра и планировал делать сейчас.  
Виктор сел рядом, когда журналистов уже начали впускать в зал. Приобнял за плечи:  
— Как ты?  
— Спасибо, не дождетесь, — буркнул Юра.  
Виктор рассмеялся, похлопал его по спине и убрал руку. Видеосъемки не будет, надо хоть фотки потом нагуглить и дедушке переслать. Дедушке почему-то Виктор нравится.  
Начали журналисты банально до зубовного скрежета. Виктор в двести пятидесятый раз пересказал историю про картинговую школу. Присутствующие оживились — будто новость, блин.  
— Скажите, Юрий, выходит, вы в немалой степени обязаны Виктору тем, что сидите здесь? Наверное, его победы побудили вас заняться автоспортом?  
Юра сцепил перед собой пальцы. Они решили завуалированно подсказать ответ новичку сезона? Ха!  
— Это вы сейчас пытаетесь сделать Виктору комплимент или намекнуть, что он пенсионер? На месте Виктора я бы обиделся. Первую победу он одержал десять лет назад в Монако. Думаю, поколение, которое сказало «вау, хочу, как этот дядя» еще не доросло до получения лицензии. Или это типа я слишком молод для Формулы? Ну так мое начальство с вами не согласно.  
Менеджер покашлял в кулак, красноречиво этот самый кулак показывая.  
— Скажите, Юрий, — поднялся другой журналист, — Виктор делится с вами какими-то секретами как с соотечественником?  
Кого они понаприсылали? Студентов, что ли? Сами же подставляются…  
— Секретами Феррари? Да вы смеетесь. А как же корпоративная этика? У него вон подопечный там.  
— Ходили слухи, что вы собирались подписать контракт с Виктором в качестве менеджера.  
Юра криво ухмыльнулся, посмотрел на Виктора. Тот сидел со своей обычной улыбкой с рекламного плаката.  
— У меня есть менеджер. Опытный. Я вполне доволен. Не знаю, с чего бы вдруг мог возникнуть такой слух. Предложений от Виктора не поступало.  
Выстрел получился холостым. Виктор перехватил инициативу и бодро вывел на будущее автоспорта в целом и российского автоспорта в частности. Юра откинулся на спинку стула и не стал мешать. Пусть треплется. Посмотрим на трассе, чей подопечный круче.

Поул ожидаемо взял Леруа. Юра отставал от него на две тысячных. Леруа славился хорошими стартами, так что следовало быть осторожным, чтобы не закончить первую же гонку обоюдным сходом. Вторую линию стартовой решетки занимали гонщики Ред Булл, Эмиль впереди Отабека. Кацуки остался только шестым, его опередил еще и Джакометти.  
Жаль, что третий не Отабек. Юра выловил его после пресс-конференции. Точнее, заметил, что тот сидит на ограждении, пошел сесть рядом.  
— Поздравляю.  
— Завтра будем друг друга поздравлять, — отмахнулся Юра, — надеюсь, будет, с чем.  
Отабек задумчиво поболтал ногой. Паддок уже притих. Жаль, между квалификацией и гонкой никакие настройки не подправишь, машина в закрытом парке. Хотя ладно, что уж там, синдром хомячка в колесе.  
— Ты перфекционист, — выдал, наконец, Отабек.  
— Ты тоже. Не, ну блин, две тысячных! И я уверен, что на быстром круге не ошибся! Просто на прямой он всех уделывал!  
— Лишь бы двигатель не рванул опять.  
Юра вздохнул, обхватил себя руками.  
— У них было два месяца на то, чтобы как-то подпилить… На пятничных тренировках вроде норм ехали, не?  
— Пятничные тренировки и семьдесят кругов гонки — разные вещи.  
— Да… блин, я не понял, мы сидим и переживаем о судьбе Феррари? Какого хрена? Пускай сами за себя волнуются! Потому что лично я отсиживаться за спиной Леруа не собираюсь! На трассе не только прямые есть! Хлопаться в обморок от превосходства Феррари я не намерен!  
Отабек посмотрел на него с улыбкой, чуть склонив голову набок. Юра вспыхнул от этого взгляда, не зная, как его трактовать. Почему нельзя вслух?! И так половину уик-энда все бегали взмыленные, нормально поговорить получилось только сейчас. И говорят о какой-то фигне. А думают — другую фигню.  
А хочется взахлеб рассказывать, как смотрел на знаменитую фотографию Сенны, Проста, Мэнселла и Пике 1986 года, воображал, что сам так будет когда-нибудь сидеть. Претенденты на титул, победители… Юра отвел глаза первым, посмотрел на носки кроссовок. Он готов вкалывать. Претендовать на титул — мало, претендентов было дофига, и где они все? Кто помнит всяких вице-чемпионов?  
— Ладно, — он соскочил с ограждения, — рано вставать завтра. Надо отдохнуть нормально, чтобы завтра не налажать. Удачи тебе.  
— И тебе, — Отабек протянул ему руку. Юра с готовностью пожал.  
Заявить о себе надо уже завтра. 

Дедушка не поленился написать подбадривающее сообщение в пять утра по своему времени. Юра как раз переодевался в комбинезон. Так и застыл с одним надетым рукавом над телефоном.  
«Удачи тебе и будь осторожен»  
«Спасибо! Ты будешь смотреть?»  
«У меня не каждый день внука по телевизору показывают»  
Дедушка слегка лукавил. По спортивному каналу показывали в последнее время каждый день. Тупая реклама шампуня. Юра выдержал съемки до конца, только потому что на площадке присутствовал хмурый Фельцман, иначе сбежал бы, матерясь.  
Юра подергал себя за волосы, небрежно собрал их в хвост, завязал. Натянул второй рукав, спрятал телефон, застегнулся.  
Дома у него пока что не брали автографы. Не примелькался еще, вид спорта не очень популярный. Ну и наверняка никто не ожидал встретить гонщика Формулы-1 на базаре, в качестве дедушкиного носильщика. (Настоящие яблоки, Юрочка, только у Ляйсан, у всех остальных — пластмасса!). Поправляя тигренка под комбинезоном, Юра облизнулся. Пирожки у дедушки были классные, а яблочный пирог на песочном тесте — вообще охренительный. Ужасно вкусный, но и настолько сладкий, что больше одного кусочка за раз все равно не съешь.  
«Если я выиграю, ты мне испечешь яблочный пирог»  
«Я его тебе испеку, даже если ты на первом круге сойдешь»  
«Так неинтересно»  
«Хорошо, Юрочка. Только попробуй не победить — останешься без сладкого!»  
Фыркнув, Юра выбежал из моторхоума, прищурился на солнце.  
— Ну что, готов? — спросил его Томас для порядка.  
— Готов. Сделаю из Феррари борщ.  
— Что такое «бориш»? — заинтересовался Томас.  
— Суп такой. Красный как раз, — Юра вздохнул. Надо учиться держать язык при себе, если его шутки тут мимо кассы.  
Хотя не, нифига! Лучше приучить их понимать свои шутки!  
Настроение было самое, что ни на есть боевое. Гонщики Ред Булл что-то обсуждали у ограждения, ждали, пока гимн споют и все такое. Юра нахально вклинился между ними.  
— Привет.  
— Привет! — обрадовался Эмиль. Как ему бородка под балаклавой не мешает, блин.  
Отабек молча улыбнулся.  
— Ну чего? Строите планы, как вынести соперников?  
— Мы — за честную борьбу! — весело объявил Эмиль. — И за кайф! Смотри, какая погода хорошая! Первый Гран При сезона, всё впереди… А, простите, ребята, я сейчас!  
Юра проводил его взглядом.  
— Куда это он?  
— К Форс Индии. Они с Пхичитом поспорили, что он сможет уговорить Микеле на селфи втроем.  
— Да чего уговаривать прям, не секс втроем же! А откуда ты знаешь?  
— При мне спорили, — пожал плечами Отабек.  
Находят же время на такую фигню. Впрочем, позитивный подход Юра уважал. Если это помогает настроиться — почему нет?  
— После Венгрии, — начал он, чуть запнувшись, — перерыв почти месяц.  
— Да.  
— Ты не хочешь погостить у меня немного?  
Отабек посмотрел в сторону, потом куда-то поверх Юры. С той стороны были трибуны, и Юра успел обидеться: ну не хочет — пусть так и скажет!  
— Спасибо, хочу, — сформулировал Отабек, когда Юра уже был готов послать его и валить к машине, — я посмотрю календарь, согласуем с тобой даты без мероприятий.  
— Угу, мероприятия — это жесть, — понимающе кивнул Юра. От сердца отлегло. Блин, Отабек, наверное, переживал, как все эти интервью и фотосессии передвигать. Надо было как-то поделикатнее спрашивать.  
— Ничего, я пользуюсь твоими советами, мне даже стало интересно.  
— Супер, — Юра просиял, — ладно, извини, я побежал, удачи тебе.  
Отабек показал большой палец.

Леруа стартовал, как обычно, прекрасно. Отличная реакция. Юра тоже смог не зазеваться, бросился за ним. Что происходило сзади, он особо разглядывать не успевал. Вроде обошлось без завала — уже хорошо.  
Феррари действительно великолепно выглядела на прямой, но в поворотах Юре удавалось догонять. Через несколько кругов они смогли немного оторваться от остального пелетона, и он предпринял попытку атаки — чего ехать паровозиком? Леруа оборонялся жестко, и, едва не вылетев после очередной атаки, Юра решил приостановить попытки. Терять позицию из-за вылета не хотелось. Вот устанет немного, зазевается — тогда можно снова атаковать: так, чтобы проскочить с первой попытки.  
С пит-стопа Юра вышел лидером. Томас передал по радио, что у Леруа какие-то проблемы. Ну, терять момент не стоило. Он припустил по свободной трассе, нагоняя круговых. Если создать отрыв — после второго пит-стопа тоже останется лидером.  
Пробираясь мимо круговых, он несколько замедлился, и уже через два круга в зеркалах замаячила Ред Булл. Юра успел заметить чешский флаг на шлеме. Эмиль уверенно атаковал его в повороте. Юра захлопнул калитку, Эмиль съехал на обочину, тут же вернулся, атаковал снова. Что он делает со своими шинами, блин? Юра совершенно не собирался уступать, но и аварий не хотелось. Посередине прямой Эмиль обошел его слип-стримом и попытался было оторваться, но Юра не позволил. Ах, ты так?! В повороте он чуть сместился, проехав по грязной стороне трассы и зорко следя, чтобы расстояние между ними не увеличивалось. Около пяти кругов он потратил на этот поворот и, наконец, решил, что пора. На шестом круге погони он поднажал по обкатанному участку и вернул себе лидерство, игнорируя восхищенное «круто, Юрий!» по радио.  
Эмиль только раззадорился. Предпринял ответную атаку. Юра стоял насмерть. Отрываться не получалось, потому что Эмиль висел буквально на хвосте, не давал покоя. Отражая очередную атаку, Юра вылетел на траву, сумел вернуться, но Эмиль уже успел умчаться вперед. Матерясь, Юра припустил следом, подозрительно прислушиваясь к ощущениям: не пострадали там шины во время вылета?  
Со второго пит-стопа он вышел на той же позиции. Свежие шины позволяли попробовать догнать Эмиля. Этим Юра и занялся, нервно считая круги до конца гонки. Ну блин! Хорошо идет, а? Сокращать отрыв получалось, но медленно, несколько сотых с круга. Ред Булл замаячила впереди чуть ли не на самом финише. Юра кинулся атаковать. Эмиль не давался. Несколько раз они едва не столкнулись колесами, едва избежали аварии. Под клетчатый флаг влетели почти одновременно. Почти, блин. Эмиль все равно был на полкорпуса впереди.  
Во время взвешивания голова кружилась. Собравшиеся вокруг ограждения техники кричали и подпрыгивали. Неловко взяв шлем под мышку, Юра пошел пожать им руки. Оглянулся на машины. Серебристая Мерседес между двумя Ред Булл.  
Ого!  
Мгновенно воспрял духом просто. Ну да, обидно, что не победа. Но вот так сходу вместе на подиуме? Круто же! В комнату перед подиумом бежал, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. Счастливо бросился на шею. Прерванный на полуслове Эмиль не растерялся, сгреб в охапку их обоих.  
— Ребята, это было круто! Юрий, вот это дуэль! А как ты с тем поворотом, я даже не понял сразу, что ты делаешь!  
— Спасибо. Поздравляю, — Юра высвободился, пошел попить и надеть спонсорскую бейсболку.  
Эмиль выбежал первым, из-за ширмы Юра услышал крики, свист и аплодисменты. Ренни, инженер Эмиля, которого выпустили за кубком конструкторов, слегка подтолкнул его в спину. Юра сделал глубокий вдох и вышел занимать свою ступеньку подиума. Отабек, пройдя за ним, ободряюще хлопнул по спине.  
Счастливый Эмиль пел гимн Чехии. Потом поцеловал свою награду, счастливо подпрыгнул несколько раз, пока кубки вручали Ренни, Юре и Отабеку. Принесли шампанское, и официальные лица быстро сбежали. Не хотят костюмы запачкать, ха! Юра решил радоваться. В следующий раз победа от него не уйдет! А сейчас нельзя портить кислой рожей праздник Отабеку!  
Ну и Феррари могут всей командой утереться! Что, хорошая скорость? Мощные двигатели? Могут засунуть себе эти двигатели в задницу! Нам есть, что противопоставить вашим двигателям! Юра щедро полил обоих гонщиков Ред Булл шампанским. Смеясь, сделал несколько глотков. Он же говорил дедушке! Скорость — еще не всё!  
В итоге к пресс-конференции он окончательно перестал грызть себя за упущенную победу. Хватит циклиться, пора двигаться вперед, это только начало сезона.  
— Поздравляем с победой, Эмиль. Ваша впечатляющая дуэль очень украсила гонку.  
— Да! — радостно подтвердил Эмиль. — Я очень доволен сегодняшней гонкой! Команда на обоих пит-стопах сработала отлично! Машина вела себя прекрасно! А в компании Юрия я вообще окунулся чуть ли не в Дижон семьдесят девятого года! Я рад, что мне удалось победить, и это не было легким, Юрий — отличный боец! Не всегда ожидаешь от новичка сезона такое хладнокровие!..  
Юра откинулся на спинку стула, переглянулся с Отабеком за спиной Эмиля. Сложно с ним, наверное, такой восторженный, океан эмоций захлестывает всех окружающих. Но приятно, конечно, слышать в свой адрес такое.  
— Юрий, поздравляем с внушающим уважение выступлением. Это ваш первый Гран При, ожидали ли вы, что придете на подиум?  
Юра выпрямился, поправил бейсболку.  
— Я твердо убежден, что при каждом старте надо нацеливаться на победу. Зачем выходить на старт, если не ставить себе такую цель. Машина вполне позволяет, все видели это еще на зимних тестах. Я рассчитывал на максимальный результат. Впрочем, Эмиль — достойный соперник, поздравляю его с победой, только не обещаю, что в следующей дуэли опять выиграет он. В общем, я доволен. И, конечно, не могу не поздравить Отабека. Я рад разделить с ним подиум.  
— Да, мы уже обратили внимание на вашу дружбу. Отабек, это первый Гран При и для вас, каковы ваши впечатления? На первом круге у вас были проблемы, как вам удалось их решить?  
Отабек быстро посмотрел на Юру, немного расслабился.  
— Ну, знаете, сначала действительно подводило сцепление, я потерял две позиции. Чувствовал себя каким-нибудь дальним предком, объезжающим дикого жеребца. Кони намного более своенравны, чем машины, знаете, у них нет руля. Но потом приноровился. Вернул позицию, но Эмиль и Юрий оторвались слишком далеко, чтобы я мог догнать их и навязать борьбу им.  
— Вы бы затеяли дуэль со своим другом?  
— Конечно. Потому что считаю его сильным, достойным соперником, и он бы обиделся, если бы я решил поддаться. Ну, не считая того, что команда тоже была бы недовольна. Как он верно заметил, мы здесь все хотим побеждать. И если борьба честная — почему нет?  
Юра показал ему большой палец.  
Нет, хорошо начался сезон!


	3. Гран При Китая

Пирог удался на славу. Теста совсем немного, и оно хрустящее, сладкое и на языке тает. Яблок чуть ли не ведро, в несколько слоев, каждый слой посыпан корицей. Юра запил несладким чаем и откусил ещё.  
Дедушка тоже сидел с пирогом, но почти не ел, так, смотрел.  
Юра облизнулся, наполнил чайник заново, сел обратно. Вздохнул: сейчас дедушка опять начнет отмахиваться, не дослушав.  
— Мне за подиум дали премию.  
— Молодец, — искренне отозвался дедушка, — уже придумал, как потратишь?  
Кажется, он не очень представлял размеры этой премии. Юра открыл сахарницу, закрыл. Лучше еще пирога отрезать.  
— Придумал. Дедуль, ну почему ты не хочешь переехать в Швейцарию? Я смотрел объявления. Мне хватит на шале в Фрибуре. Или в Лугано. И даже останется еще.  
— Юрочка, — дедушка поморщился, как от резкой боли в спине, — я тебе что, Владимир Ильич Ленин? Ну где я, а где Швейцария? Чем мне там заниматься?  
— Ты всегда мечтал о собственном доме. Будешь пить чай с видом на горы, наслаждаться жизнью, растить цветы. Или морковку. Что хочешь, то расти. Лыжи вот еще.  
— Если ты хочешь переехать — переезжай. Что я, не понимаю, что ли? Молодой, мечтаешь мир повидать, пожить в свое удовольствие.  
Нет, он не понимает! Юра вгрызся в пирог, чтобы не начать орать. Как он себе это представляет? Что единственный внук бросит его здесь одного?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты достойно жил на пенсии. Хрена ж я один куда-то свалю?  
— Ребята в твоем возрасте уже самостоятельности хотят, — убежденно сказал дедушка из-за чашки, — я же вижу, что тесно тебе тут, в двушке-то. Я держусь и не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы за мной присматривали. Вот и массаж ты мне оплатил, я хожу, спина меньше уже болит. Покупай себе хоть в Африке, если зудит так.  
Юра вздохнул. Это бесполезно. Он уже подумывал просто купить квартиру побольше в Москве, но по соотношению цена-качество было проще приобрести в Лугано. Чай пить больше не хотелось. Ну вот действительно он мечтал о территории побольше. Вырос из этой двушки как из уютной детской пижамы с тигрятами. Зря, что ли, вкалывал? Ну почему дедушка не хочет принять такой подарок? Это ведь даже не подарок! Это самое меньшее, что можно сделать за то, как дедушка ему помогал…  
Помыв посуду, Юра ушел в свою комнату, заперся, включил компьютер. Воткнул наушники, потому что на кухне уже начал орать футбол. Пролистал почту. На страницу фан-клуба даже заходить не стал, для этого требовалось особое настроение, а сейчас он жаждал сгрызть кого-нибудь живьем.  
«В сети?»  
Юра несколько приободрился, увидев это сообщение. Включил скайп, как раз вовремя, чтобы принять вызов.  
— Не спишь еще? Который у вас час?  
— Одиннадцать, — Отабека было не очень хорошо видно, ну хоть голос без помех передавали.  
— Режим надо соблюдать. Я хочу, чтобы в Китае мы опять вместе на подиум пришли.  
— Когда ты вылетаешь?  
Юра открыл ежедневник, потер нос.  
— В пять вечера в субботу. Акклиматизация, чтоб ее.  
— Скинешь свое расписание мероприятий?  
— Зачем? — Юра развернул таблицу, скопировал кусок с китайским этапом, переслал.  
— Можно было бы встретиться, вместе по трассе пройтись. Сам знаешь, какое там покрытие.  
— Не знаю, я в Шанхае не бывал, — вздохнул Юра, — читал зато. Давай. Погуляем, потом можно обсудить это все.  
— Там неподалеку от трассы есть хороший ресторан, можно будет потом поесть. И кухня нормальная, адаптированная под пищеварение гайдзинов.  
— Гайдзины — это по-японски. Ну, можно и пожрать, что уж там.  
— Я тогда бронирую столик.  
— Спасибо, — Юра подтянул коленку к подбородку, пошевелил пальцами ноги, — а это, рядом с трассой — не запалят?  
— Нет. Эмиль говорил, там безопасно.  
— Тогда пойдем, — решил Юра, — лишь бы из наших кто не приперся. Виктор со своими креветками.  
Отабек усмехнулся. Терпеливый. Ему что креветки, что жизнерадостный Эмиль — все нормально переносит.  
— А ты как? Что-то решил с переездом?  
— Дед никуда не хочет. Говорит, сам переезжай, если так припекло. А я пытаюсь его уговорить. Ну сколько он может здесь… Ну раз есть возможность — почему отказывается?  
— Насильно делать счастливым никого не получится, — Отабек покачал головой, — он же приводит тебе какие-то аргументы?  
— Что не Ленин, по заграницам разъезжать, — буркнул Юра.  
— Может, ему надо привыкнуть к идее? Знаешь, бывает так: чем больше давишь, тем больше человек сопротивляется.  
Юра недовольно отвел глаза:  
— Знаю. Ладно, я раньше начала мая все равно не смогу этим заняться.  
— А к тому времени он может передумать, — ободряюще кивнул Отабек.  
Хоть бы.

Дедушка сам отвез в аэропорт, с собой завернул кучу еды. Юра со страдальческим лицом взвесил в руке сумку. Интересно, хватит на все население Китая, или кто-то ухитрится остаться голодным?  
— Дедуль, я буду жить в отеле международного уровня. Там кормят, — попробовал воспротивиться он.  
— Знаю я, как там кормят. Китайцы особенно! Вечерком посидишь в номере, перекусить захочется — а нечем.  
— Да у меня режим ведь.  
— Я спрашивал у Якова Семеновича, что тебе можно, — строго заявил дедушка.  
Юра в отчаянии выдал последний довод:  
— Да я не сожру столько! Оно испортится!  
— А ты товарищей позови.  
Юра облизнул губы, посопел. Бесперспективняк.  
— Спасибо.  
Сумка вызывающе пахла выпечкой.  
Да он в комбинезон не поместится, если все это съест! Заселившись в номер, Юра первым делом перенюхал еду. Вроде, не протухла. Набил крохотный холодильник под завязку. Ха, самое время мириться с Виктором. Пускай приводит японца, Леруа тоже может прихватить из командной солидарности. Интересно, Отабек не будет ржать, если явиться с пирожками? А что, трасса длинная, идти, разговаривать и перекусывать на ходу.  
Юра сел на кровать, вздохнул. Когда он только начал заниматься картингом, дедушка еще работал. Но по воскресеньям у него было время, он приходил забирать Юру с занятий, вручал упоительно пахнущий пакет, и по дороге домой они ели и разговаривали. Запивали чаем из термоса. Было просто и понятно.  
И не расскажешь о таком в интервью. Вслух оно как-то глупо звучит.  
Только Отабеку и можно рассказать, пожалуй. Если к слову придется. 

Планы есть пирожки на трассе провалились. Моросил мелкий дождь, было ветрено и противно. Юра натянул капюшон, сунул руки в карманы. Если стартовать придется в дождь, возможны варианты. Надо посмотреть прогноз. Ехать за кем-то во время дождя — тот еще ад: ничего не видишь, сплошные брызги тебе в визор летят.  
— Очень сложный поворот, — отметил Отабек, — смотри, в дождь рискуешь вылететь в апексе.  
— Угу. И гравийные ловушки. Завязнуть — раз плюнуть. Когда ты успел тут побывать?  
— На частных тестах. И я тоже, как и ты, читал, видео смотрел. Мне кажется, мы в этом похожи: обстоятельно подходим к делу.  
— Д-да, — Юра смущенно ввинтился поглубже в капюшон.  
— Пять с половиной километров. И очень длинная прямая.  
— Нормально. Зато шестнадцать поворотов, которые съедят все преимущество Феррари. Ты до сих пор общаешься с Леруа?  
— Иногда. Сам знаешь, как у нас со временем. И я с сестрой редко общаюсь с тех пор, как она замуж вышла.  
— Че, для меня нашел вон.  
Отабек помолчал, глядя вперед. Юра украдкой покосился на него, уже жалея, что ляпнул такое.  
— Да, наверное, нехорошо, что мы общаемся меньше. В Америке мы нормально ладили.  
— Да ладно, — перебил его Юра, — извини. Фигню спорол. Лезу не в свое дело.  
В конце концов, идти вдвоем даже под этим мерзким дождем было приятно. И Юра не мог представить себе, как Отабек точно так же тихо идет в компании Леруа. С тем же безостановочно разговаривать надо. Хотя, наверное, достаточно слушать.  
Как и его самого. Юра вздохнул, убрал под капюшон влажную челку.  
— Я много болтаю?  
— Ты? — Отабек удивленно обернулся на него. — Нет. С чего ты взял.  
— Ну так, — Юра покраснел, — решил вот.  
— Мне кажется, наоборот, я много говорю, а тебе слова вставить не даю.  
— Ты? Да ну! Ты по делу ведь. Про апексы и покрытие трассы.  
— Покрытие не лучшее. Они ежегодно его переделывают, по ходу.  
— И без толку, — Юра хотел добавить «китайцы, что с них взять», но вовремя прикусил язык. Нет уж, такую стереотипную фигню лучше не молоть.  
— Во время пятничных тренировок посмотрим, как оно будет, — решил Отабек, — пошли греться и обедать?  
Юра кивнул. Вроде бы и не так холодно было, но все равно неприятно. А что бы он делал, если бы занимался каким-нибудь зимним видом спорта?  
Да не, справился бы. Он бы ведь двигался, причем двигался быстро, а не полз прогулочным шагом.  
В ресторане он с наслаждением сел поближе к обогревателю, встряхнул влажными волосами, перевязал хвост. Отабек одобрительно посмотрел на него, раскрыл меню.  
— Удобно с хвостом ходить?  
— Да я с точки зрения удобства и не задумывался. Просто мне так нравится.  
— Тебе идет.  
Юра вспыхнул, отвел глаза. Скажет тоже!  
— Мне нравятся фильмы про флот наполеоновской эпохи, — добавил Отабек, выбирая себе блюда, — очень суровое время и суровые люди. Представляешь, в море по несколько месяцев, хлеб червивый, вода зацвела, а они ничего, выживали и даже умудрялись воевать. Так вот, офицеры носили косицу. И всем было нормально, что у мужчины длинные волосы. Из тебя получился бы хороший офицер.  
— Плохой, — едва слышно возразил Юра, переваривая сравнение, — куда мне отдавать людей в подчинение. Из меня такой командир, как из тебя балерина.  
— Может быть. Но ты бы все равно справился, я уверен. Потому что ты перфекционист.  
— Если бы я был морским офицером, мне было бы зашибись просто во время гонки. Право руля! Прямо по курсу вражеский фрегат! Поднять паруса, заходим с наветренной стороны! Расчетам по левому борту: готовсь, пли!  
— Примерно так, — улыбнулся Отабек, подпер щеку ладонью, — и на абордаж.  
— До абордажа надо убедиться в численном преимуществе. Ну или деморализовать противника! Отстрелить ему мачту, вот! Тогда он не сможет маневрировать…  
— Ты тоже любишь фильмы про флот наполеоновской эпохи?  
Юра схватил меню, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
— Читать больше люблю. Смотреть мне некогда особо, а читать можно и в транспорте, и в очередях всяких.  
— Да, для долгих перелетов книга — самое то, — согласился Отабек.  
Не бывает таких людей, которые во всем с тобой соглашаются. Причем еще до того, как услышали мнение. Короче, которые тупо читают твои мысли. И с которыми хочется обо всем разговаривать.  
Некоторое время они молчали: им принесли заказ. Быстро здесь обслуживают, надо же. Юра старался смотреть в тарелку. Было действительно не чересчур экзотично. Ну, свинина. Ну, кисло-сладкий соус. Не кузнечики.  
— Есть люди, — первым нарушил тишину Юра, — которым мешает, когда рядом с ними едят.  
— Мне не мешает, — пожал плечами Отабек, — когда я ем, я… ем.  
— Хорошо, — Юра решился, — ты был инициатором обеда, а я буду инициатором ужина. Дедушка мне с собой завернул вагон еды. Поможешь? Кажется, у него при слове «Китай» включается в голове совсем не картинка гостиницы международного уровня.  
— Он же заботится о тебе.  
— Я о нем тоже, — буркнул Юра, — только поэтому не стал особо возникать. Жалко, что он не соглашается никуда сдвигаться. Ну, у меня есть идея… Ничего, что я сижу и о дедушке говорю, когда мы трассу обсуждать хотели?  
— Ничего. Мне интересно. Я о своей сестре тоже постоянно говорю.  
— Два слова — это постоянно? Короче, я хочу его с собой взять хотя бы на часть европейских этапов. Устроить ему репетицию. Пускай увидит, что ничего страшного в этих буржуйских заграницах нет.  
— Да, а даже если не поможет принять такое кардинальное решение — он хотя бы просто сменит обстановку. Новые впечатления.  
Юра показал большой палец. Ну что, было куда двигаться.

На первой линии стартового поля расположились обе Феррари. Викторов японец внезапно очнулся и выдал такой круг, что даже от Леруа оторвался на две десятых. Юра со своего четвертого места угрюмо грыз ноготь. Ладно, в прошлом сезоне Кацуки тоже отжигал в квалификациях, что не мешало ему проваливать гонки. Блин, три соперника впереди — и все трое славятся отличными стартами. Но зато дождь. Но зато вероятен завал… Юра скрипнул зубами, нервно выдохнул. Ничего! Тем интереснее завтра будет схватка! Пусть знают, что русские не сдаются!  
— Все нормально, Юрий? — Томас стряхнул с куртки крошки. Дедушкина выпечка пошла в команде на ура. Механики даже в шутку обещали к гонке в Сочи выучить благодарственную речь на русском языке и произнести ее перед Плисецким-старшим.  
— Спасибо. Прикидываю, как завтра прорываться.  
— Ты осторожнее. Очки очками, но лучше синица в руках…  
— Все будет нормально, — отрезал Юра, — я тут не для того, чтобы уныло тащиться в хвосте.  
— Ну смотри, — пробормотал Томас, — ты бы ехал в гостиницу. Ты промок весь, как бы не простудился.  
— Не простужусь, — Юра подтянул молнию к горлу — как затвором щелкнул. Мимо боксов прошел счастливый Виктор в обнимку со своим японцем, махнул ему рукой. Юра угрюмо махнул в ответ. Виктор не виноват, что он сегодня облажался. За ним шел Джакометти со своим физиотерапевтом, тоже радостно тарахтели, только уже по-французски. На этом языке Юра кроме всяких банальных мерси знал только «je m’en fiche» — и это идеально подходило к ситуации.  
Отабек ждал его в холле гостиницы. Сидел, ловил вайфай, ковырялся в планшете, но, увидев его, выключил и поднялся.  
— В номере плохо ловит, никак не могу по часам на завтра прогноз погоды посмотреть.  
— А командным метеорологам уже не доверяешь? — Юра стянул резинку, встряхнул головой.  
— Всегда лучше иметь второе мнение.  
— Ну да. Пошли ко мне? У меня прямо над ресепшен номер ведь, там ловится хорошо. Ну и доедим уже пирожки.  
— Спасибо, — не стал отказываться Отабек.  
— На старте все будет зависеть от того, кто первым рванет — Леруа или Кацуки. Если Кацуки так с поула и двинет лидером, Джакометти засядет у Леруа над душой, — рассуждал по дороге Юра, — и тут хрен знает, кто кого. Можно попробовать дождаться на хвосте, пока оба зазеваются, обойти по внешней дуге.  
Отабек помолчал, потом негромко спросил:  
— Ты не боишься, что я воспользуюсь твоими выкладками?  
— Мы договаривались оба прийти на подиум, — Юра открыл дверь, придержал для него, — тебе прорываться дальше, чем мне. Пользуйся. Можно подумать, я тут сейчас говорю что-то новаторское. Это, садись и ищи, что ты там хотел, чайник включи по пути, а я в душ быстро.  
Отабек кивнул, сел на стул — спиной к шкафу и Юре, разблокировал экран своего планшета. Юра быстро вытащил сменную одежду, полотенце и пошел мыться. Почему-то стало неловко — уже после того, как предложил. Что Отабек о нем подумал?  
Натянув штаны, он посмотрелся в зеркало, несколько раз провел расческой по влажным волосам. Какое-то время потратил на то, чтобы аккуратно их пригладить, потом разозлился на самого себя, стянул в небрежный хвост. Что за фигня вообще? Кому какая разница, как он выглядит?  
— Нашел?  
— Угу, — ответил Отабек, не поднимая глаз от планшета. На тумбочке уже стояли два одноразовых стаканчика с чаем, — сахар не клал, не знаю, сколько ты любишь.  
— Я пью без. Спасибо, — Юра вытащил припрятанные два пирожка, забрался на кровать, сложив ноги по-турецки, — хорошо, блин. Релакс. Люблю чай перед сном, хотя это и вредно.  
— А если зеленый? — Отабек отложил планшет, сел рядом, взял свой стаканчик.  
— Не люблю. Он горький.  
— Ты его неправильно завариваешь, наверное. Или сам чай тебе некачественный попался. Отсюда я сразу в Бахрейн, а вот перед Сочи успею дома побывать, привезу тебе нормальный зеленый чай.  
— Спасибо, — Юра отпил немного, заел холодным пирожком, слизнул с губ щедро брызнувшее повидло, — ну, чего?  
— Ничего, — Отабек быстро отвел глаза.  
— Что-то не так? Ну, колись.  
— Да нормально все.  
— Ну ладно. Чего сам не ешь? Если невкусно, так и скажи.  
— Вкусно, — Отабек с каким-то мученическим видом прикончил свою порцию, — спасибо. Я пойду, наверное. Хочу перед сном еще домой позвонить.  
— Давай. Спокойной ночи. Ты там это. Порвем всех завтра, да?  
— Да, — твердо ответил Отабек и поднялся, — спокойной ночи.  
Ну и хорошо. Ну вот на такой ноте и надо. Юра закрыл за ним дверь, допил свой чай и выключил свет. Они там все еще ахнут. Пускай не думают, что квалификация всё решает! 

Дедушка такой дождь называл «ни два, ни полтора». Юра чихнул, уткнулся в салфетку. С утра он потратил уже целую пачку. Ну вот только простуды не хватало. И выходить на трассу с насморком. Отличная идея.  
— Как ты? — Томас положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Ап-чхи! — зло ответил Юра. — Нос пока не отвалился.  
— Температура? — новоявленный отец родной пощупал лоб. Юра дёрнулся.  
— Да нормально всё. Сейчас кипятка напьюсь, отложит.  
— Надеюсь. Постарайся пройти Джакометти на старте, иначе увязнешь за ним. Он очень хорош в обороне.  
— Знаю, — Юра перевязал хвост, отпил из картонного стаканчика.  
Томас помолчал, шелестя распечатками. Ну хоть перестал призывать к осторожности. Юра попрыгал, помахал руками. За гонку так задницу отсидишь, бывает…  
— Это правда, что Виктор тебе предлагал контракт, а ты ему отказал? — спросил Томас, не поднимая глаз от телеметрии.  
Юра задохнулся от предположения, едва чаем не подавился.  
— Это кто такую… глупость сказал?! — более крепких слов, чем bullshit, Юра по-английски не помнил, и не был уверен, что оно подходит к ситуации.  
— Да так, — Томас неопределенно махнул карандашом, — слухи.  
— У слухов имя есть?  
— Юрий, что ты так переполошился? — миролюбиво пошёл на попятную Томас. — Не хочешь говорить — не надо.  
— Не предлагал он мне ничего, — буркнул Юра, — у меня хороший менеджер.  
— Еще бы он не был хороший. Ты же знаешь, что прежде он как раз менеджером Виктора был?  
— Знаю. И еще знаю, что они разорвали контракт по обоюдному согласию, — Юра выбросил стаканчик, поднялся. — Ладно, я пошёл уже.  
— Удачи, — Томас обнял его за плечи, похлопал по спине и отступил. Подал шлем. Юра натянул балаклаву, тронул тигренка на груди.  
Надо очень сильно разозлиться, чтобы забыть о надвигающейся простуде. На дождь хотя бы. Во время прогревочного круга промежуточные шины хорошо держали машину на трассе, проблем со сцеплением не было. Остановившись на стартовой решетке Юра бросил взгляд в зеркала. Отабек был за его спиной. Юра показал ему большой палец, тот махнул рукой в ответ. Юра улыбнулся и сосредоточился. Сейчас светофор переключится…  
Старт! Юра рванул мимо Джакометти, едва не столкнулся с ним. Тот ехал словно на танке: не очень быстро, но надежно. С упорством танка и попытался перекрыть траекторию. Юра проскользнул буквально на грани, взметнув за собой фонтанчик гравия. Чудом не увяз. Впереди отрывались Кацуки и Леруа. Джакометти попробовал было вернуть позицию, но ему не хватало скорости, чтобы подобраться на расстояние атаки. В зеркалах Юра видел, как он сцепился с Ред Булл: цвет шлема различить сходу было сложно. Ладно, потом можно будет посмотреть в записи. Юра поднажал, пытаясь догнать Феррари. Наверное, их там руководство инструктировало сначала оторваться от пелетона, а потом уж затевать борьбу между собой. Разумно. Если бы Юра был директором команды, тоже бы так велел. А то сцепятся напарники между собой, отвлекутся на сражение за позицию, а их кто-нибудь под шумок обойдет. Ну или вообще — раззадорятся, и дело закончится обоюдным сходом.  
Вот не помешала бы тут машина безопасности. Сразу сожрала бы отрыв Феррари, можно было бы на рестарте попробовать атаковать.  
С пит-стопа он вышел так же третьим. В целом, у команды была нехитрая уловка на уме: они решили обойтись одним пит-стопом, оттянуть его как можно ближе к середине гонки. По влажной трассе шины изнашивались меньше, и был шанс преуспеть: Феррари придерживались тактики двух пит-стопов. В результате за десять кругов до финиша Юра оказался вторым за Кацуки, подобравшись к нему почти вплотную. Уже нацелился атаковать — хотелось отыгрывать позиции не за счет тактики, а с помощью личных достижений — но над душой повис Леруа. В каждом повороте покусывал, не давая догонять лидера. Юра бесился и изнывал: на свежих шинах Леруа мог долго его так доставать. За пять кругов до финиша собственные шины уже начинали слушаться неважно. Юра наплевал на этот факт и сосредоточенно раз за разом захлопывал калитку перед Леруа.  
Под клетчатый флаг он вбежал чуть ли не пешком. Шины были на последнем издыхании. Юра бы не удивился, если бы они развалились сразу же после финишной черты. Гордиться тут было особо нечем, хоть он и смог удержать Леруа за собой. Нет, надо больше не выпендриваться с этой тактикой пит-стопов. Нет плюсов без минусов. Выбравшись из машины, Юра присел у колеса, озабоченно потрогал его рукой в перчатке. Практически лысое, с лохмотьями резины. Жуть. Он оглянулся на большой монитор над площадкой для взвешивания. Ну вот, Отабек пятый. Плохо.  
На подиум за кубком конструкторов выпустили Виктора. Тот был счастлив больше, чем победитель. Даже не стал сбегать во время душа из шампанского. Прилюдно обнял Кацуки, едва не сбив бейсболку на пол, поцеловал. Юра взбесился и полил их обоих, чтобы охладились немного. Что на подиуме устроили?! Виктор, не глядя, отвел руку назад, схватил его за рукав, подтянул к себе и тоже обнял. Крепко обнял — Юра возмущенно булькнул, но говорить из-за сдавленной грудной клетки не мог.  
Совсем долбанулись! — решил он, вырвавшись и отбежав на несколько шагом. Глотнул шампанского и оказался под душем имени Леруа.  
Дурдом!  
И опять второй.  
На пресс-конференции Юра сидел мрачно, даже ехидничать не пытался. Вдруг стало как-то тошно, усталость навалилась разом. Зря эти люди выносят свои отношения настолько… на публику. Ладно еще, Кацуки — приехал из своей японской задницы мира, наивная креветка. Ну, а Виктор? Не понимает, что пресса налетит как саранча, вцепится в предвкушении жареных фактов? Им же пофиг, что люди друг друга любят и радуются. Смотрят на все в ракурсе «как сделать статью более интересной». Вопрос, как Виктор ухитрился взять свои пять титулов с таким легкомысленным подходом к жизни.

Отабек ждал его в паддоке. Держал в руках зонтик. К счастью, обычный, черный, без всяких логотипов.  
— Поздравляю.  
— Спасибо, — Юра подошел поближе, чтобы тоже укрыться под зонтиком, сунул руки в карманы.  
— Я видел твои шины. Не представляю, как ты добрался на них до финиша. По ним непонятно, как они не лопнули за два круга до того.  
— А, трижды подумаю теперь, как что насчет пит-стопов, — Юра зевнул, — извини. День какой-то не такой.  
— Сырость влияет, — предположил Отабек.  
— Да. На мне скоро вырастет плесень.  
— Следующий уик-энд — Бахрейн. Согреешься, — обрадовал его Отабек, посмотрел на часы, — хочешь поужинать вместе?  
— В гостинице? — Юра зябко поежился. Хотелось не есть, а вернуться в номер, принять горячий душ и забраться под одеяло.  
— Да. Зачем далеко ходить, когда ты спишь одним глазом.  
— Спасибо. Тогда часа через два? Пока доберемся, пока душ, пока в сухое переоденемся.  
— Договорились. Я тебе сообщение скину.  
Хорошее изобретение — интернет. Юра махнул Отабеку рукой и побежал за сумкой.  
Ладно, в Бахрейне еще посмотрим, кто тут выносливый.


	4. Гран При Бахрейна

В самолете Юра то и дело отключался. Температуры не было, но голова болела все равно. Рядом сидел Фельцман, но Юра совершенно не хотел жаловаться. По разным причинам не желал ныть: спортсмены не должны придавать значение таким мелочам, опозорится же просто в глазах суровых людей, которые его окружают.  
Принесли обед. Юра с удовольствием обтер лицо влажной салфеткой.  
— Приятного аппетита, Яков Семенович.  
— И тебе, — Фельцман распечатал пакетик с вилкой и ножом, — кстати, мне тут поступил запрос об интервью. Одна компания хочет снять о тебе небольшой ролик. Они узнали, что ты живешь с дедушкой, и твоя, хм, приверженность классическим семейным ценностям их привлекла…  
— Нет! — вскинулся Юра, даже не дослушав. — Еще чего!  
— Я так и думал, — удовлетворенно кивнул Фельцман.  
— Тогда зачем спрашиваете? — буркнул Юра, воинственно распиливая котлету.  
— Потому что должен сослаться на твое мнение. Кстати, ты так и собираешься там жить?  
Юра дернул плечом, быстро сунул в рот картофелину, чтобы выиграть паузу. Мало ли, что он собирается. Предположим, он переберется куда-нибудь. Перетащит туда дедушку. Это будет уже территория побольше. Надо будет нанять помощницу по хозяйству. Простой инженер — и прислуга? Юра был готов биться об заклад, что дедушка начнет откалывать номера вроде генеральной уборки своими силами, чтобы «ну как же, Юрочка, перед людьми неудобно, она придет, а у нас грязь повсюду?» Привычки так просто не преодолеть. Да еще и с их фамильным упрямством.  
— Смотри, Юра, в России автоспорт, конечно, не так популярен, как футбол, но если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе — а я весьма на это надеюсь — тебя начнут узнавать на улицах. В общем, на твоем месте я бы подумал.  
— Да думаю я, — раздосадованно выдохнул Юра.  
— Хорошо. Не забудь сообщить, когда что-то решишь.  
Юра в ответ только ожесточенно вгрызся в обед. Пижон Виктор свалил вообще в Монако в свое время. Выгуливал псину по пафосным улицам, мимо всяких казино и яхт.  
— Яков Семенович, я… — он замолчал. Хмуро шмыгнул носом. — Моя жизнь очень быстро изменилась. Я еще не привык. Я не ради крутых тачек и хат этим занимаюсь, вы же знаете.  
— Знаю, — взгляд Фельцмана смягчился, — ладно, не забивай себе голову перед Бахрейном.

Юра ожидал, что в Персидском заливе будет несусветная жара. Середина апреля, все-таки. После дождливого Китая предвкушал солнце и сухую погоду.  
Жара оказалась вполне терпимая. Не больше двадцати пяти градусов. В командной рубашке было нормально, в тени даже прохладно. Но солнце все равно палило. Юра надвинул бейсболку пониже, чтобы козырек защищал норовивший обгореть нос. Прищурился и все-таки надел солнечные очки.  
Акклиматизация шла нормально. Даже голова прошла, и насморк тоже испарился. Отабек с готовностью согласился пройтись по трассе после пресс-конференции в четверг. Он сам участвовал в первой части, вместе с Кацуки и жизнерадостным Эмилем, Отабек — во второй.  
Придется ждать до полуночи, решил Юра, рассеянно наблюдая за собственными следами на песке. Забить воздуховод — раз плюнуть. Команда привезла специальные фильтры, да и трассу перед заездами выметали, но до песчинки не выметешь: новые барханы за пять минут нанесет.  
Отабек появился от пресс-центра раньше, чем Юра ожидал. В таких же солнечных очках! Юра счастливо бросился навстречу, горячо пожал руку.  
— Ну как?  
Отабек пожал плечами, кивнул в сторону прямой старт-финиш. Юра показал большой палец, и они медленно побрели по трассе.  
— Вас тоже спрашивали, кто самая красивая девушка паддока?  
— Да, — Юра скривился, — тупой вопрос, я считаю. Я назвал Сару Криспино. А ты?  
— Милу из нашего пресс-центра, — Отабек поправил очки, — должен тебя предупредить, у Жан-Жака не всегда уместный юмор.  
— Что он сморозил?  
— Он тебя назвал.  
— Что?! — Юра остановился. — Он тормозил самолет башкой?! Да я щас…  
— Юра, — Отабек перехватил его за руку. Вовремя, Юра уже был готов бежать в гостиницу пешком и ввалить там Леруа с ноги.  
— Это он вообще что имел в виду?! Это он типа завидует, что в чемпионате я лидирую, а не он?! Это он типа…  
— Юра, — повторил Отабек. Снял солнечные очки, посмотрел серьезно и внимательно, — он иногда мелет фигню, но он не злой, и зависть — это не о нем.  
— Ты вообще за кого? — воинственно спросил Юра.  
— За тебя, — Отабек отпустил его руку, — поэтому не хочу, чтобы тебя дисквалифицировали за драку. Если тебя это действительно оскорбляет, ответь ему в прессе так, как ты умеешь. Тебя завтра наверняка спросят.  
— Да нет, — угрюмо вздохнул Юра, повел его дальше по трассе, — не оскорбляет, конечно. Чего тут оскорбительного, по большому счету. Просто… ну… тупая шутка же. И журналисты вцепятся. Они вечно как вцепятся… Кацуки не давали покоя вообще. Он им про хет-трик, поул-победа-быстрый круг, а они ему про «какие отношения связывают вас с господином Никифоровым». Виктор тоже отколол. Нахрена засосал его при всех? Не понимал, к чему приведет?  
— От больших чувств, — предположил Отабек.  
— У него большие чувства, а Кацуки расхлебывает.  
— А ты влюблялся когда-нибудь?  
Вопрос был неожиданный, и Юра задумался. Снял бейсболку, зажал козырек в зубах, стянул с волос резинку, встряхнул головой, зачесал пряди пальцами и снова завязал. Нацепил бейсболку и тогда ответил:  
— Нет. Мне было некогда. В ГП-2 все подкатывали к Саре Криспино, но, сдается мне, большинство — тупо чтобы ее брата подразнить.  
— А ты вкалывал.  
Юра смущенно покосился на него.  
— Ну… да. Я же пришел туда не девочек кадрить, а гонки выигрывать.  
— Ты очень целеустремленный.  
— Да ладно. Ты ведь тоже такой же. А ты влюблялся? Наверное, она скромная красавица, которая умеет ждать рыцаря из похода?  
— Хорошие же у тебя представления о моих вкусах, — Отабек улыбнулся, — кстати, о вкусах, тебе нравится арабская кухня?  
— Не вся. Она жутко жирная и калорийная. Но с их кофе любая фигня нормально идет.  
— Поужинаем вместе? Мне инженер понадавал кучу советов, он как раз ценитель.  
— Давай, — согласился Юра.  
Наблюдая за мягко разлетающимся по трассе песком, он вдруг понял, что Отабек так толком и не ответил на вопрос, хотя завел разговор о влюбленностях первым. Неужели больная тема? Какая девчонка бросит такого классного человека? Дура, что ли? Он же серьезный такой, внимательный. На руках ее носил, небось, цветы дарил. А она ему какую-нибудь креветку предпочла.  
Ладно, можно будет в следующий раз выведать. Подготовиться и расспросить осторожно, чтобы по его мозолям не ходить.

Пятничные заезды прошли вполне позитивно. Протоколы внезапно возглавили гонщики Ред Булл. Юра немного злился, что не побил их результаты, но злость, скорее, была направлена на себя: едешь медленно — кто тебе виноват?  
Он жадно пил, стараясь не смотреть в сторону чужих боксов, пока с машиной возились техники. Прошло всего две гонки. У него всего одно очко отрыва в общем зачете. Новички не выигрывали чемпионат никогда. Максимум — становились вице-чемпионами. Как отец того же Леруа, например. Но кто сказал, что нельзя стремиться поставить такой рекорд? Кто запретит?  
— Юрий, разрешите несколько вопросов? — рядом возник жизнерадостный немецкий журналист в розовой рубашке, имя которого Юра всё никак не мог запомнить.  
— Да, пожалуйста, — он завинтил крышку бутылки, оскалился.  
— Каковы ваши прогнозы на гонку?  
— Ну, там будет старт, еще финиш, а между ними пит-стопы. И она состоится послезавтра. Не забудьте включить телевизоры. Текстовая трансляция — тоже круто, но смотреть на нас интереснее. Даже при искусственном освещении.  
Журналист на мгновение оторопел. Фельцман оторвет голову. А, плевать. Первый раз, что ли? Тем более, необходимые па в адрес команды и спонсоров он уже протанцевал во время пресс-конференции, сейчас можно и поприкалываться.  
— Вы дважды приходили вторым, — быстро отмер. Молодец. Профессионал.  
— Да. Пора приходить первым. Искусственное освещение и песок на трассе уравнивают шансы не хуже, чем дождь.  
— Это ваш первый сезон в серии, и вы демонстрируете завидно крепкие нервы. Поделитесь секретом?  
— Никаких секретов. Надо просто четко знать, зачем ты сель за руль. Такая же работа, как и все остальное. Раз тебя взяли — значит, можешь. И чего тут нервничать?  
— Ваше душевное равновесие делает вам честь. А что оно вам диктует в связи со вчерашними словами Жан-Жака?  
Юра ухмыльнулся еще злее. У него была целая ночь, чтобы подготовиться к вопросу. Идей было больше одной, пора запускать их во всеобщее пользование. Не только Леруа можно размахивать своим чувством юмора!  
— О, я думаю, это вызвано завистью к длине моего… носового обтекателя. Хотя я действительно красивый, — нахально объявил он.  
— Спасибо, Юрий, удачи во время квалификации, — журналист хлопнул себя по уху с гарнитурой и поспешил дальше по паддоку.  
Юра еще немного постоял, щурясь на солнце, и вернулся к машине. Томас кивнул ему, опустил наушники на шею.  
— Развлекаешься?  
— Немного, — сознался Юра, — хотел отдышаться. Что у нас тут?  
— Ну смотри. Точных данных по траектории Некола у нас, конечно, нет, но я для тебя нашел в трансляции момент, где он проходит двойной левый поворот. Мне кажется, тебе лучше попробовать сделать как-то так же.  
Юра отвинтил крышку, глотнул еще воды, сосредоточенно просматривая кадры в повторе.  
— Ладно. Во время завтрашних тренировок попробую.  
— Не усердствуй. Если увидишь, что у тебя не получается там выигрывать время, не делай.  
— Я посмотрю.  
— Ну хорошо. Ты замечательно сегодня поработал, Юрий. Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
— Да у меня сто лет назад простуда прошла.  
— Я о другом. Тебе тут не жарко? От местной кухни живот не болит?  
— Томас? — Юра кашлянул. — Я произвожу впечатление человека, который сейчас помрет? Или я плохо проехал? Совсем не жарко, и кухня нормальная. А шаурма и в России продается.  
— Шаурма? — заинтересовался Томас. — А Георгий говорит «шаверма».  
— Потому что он из другого города. Есть различия в некоторых вещах, — проворчал Юра, бросив взгляд на напарника.  
— Это мне теперь выбрасывать свою коллекцию русских слов? — усмехнулся Томас.  
— Коллекцию?  
— Да, я развлекаюсь тем, что коллекционирую интересные слова на разных языках. Не какие-нибудь банальные вроде приветствий и благодарностей, а вроде твоего «бориш».  
— Борщ, — машинально поправил Юра, — круто. Вот это интересы у людей.  
— Могу прислать файл, присоединяйся, — Томас включил планшет, — ладно, давай подумаем, что нам с шинами делать.

Дедушка тоже прислал нервное сообщение об арабских продуктах. Правда, большей частью настаивал, чтобы Юра не ел мясное, а то за пряностями оно может быть несвежим. Юра закатил глаза, написал «хорошо», чтобы не затевать долгий бессмысленный спор на ночь глядя. Переоделся в футболку с шортами и спустился в ресторан. Буркнул «приятного аппетита» Виктору и Кацуки, ловко увернувшись от попытки схватить его за рукав. Прошел к столику в углу, сел напротив Отабека.  
— Давно ждешь? — кивнул на початую порцию кускуса.  
— Не очень. Просто выложился сегодня, вот и навернул полтарелки за две секунды.  
Юра сочувственно кивнул. Все они такие. Заказал себе рыбу с картошкой, кувшин лимонного сока.  
— Прикинь, мой инженер коллекционирует иностранные слова. Прислал мне список по мылу. Я только немного успел просмотреть, но уже офигел. У него уже под сотню языков там. Жалко, они все не такие, чтобы выйти и общаться в какой-нибудь чужой стране. Просто, ради прикола…  
— Интересное хобби, — оценил Отабек. Хотел добавить что-то еще, но не успел.  
К столу с грохотом придвинули третий стул.  
— Кого я вижу! — Леруа, сверкая зубами как акула, жизнерадостно огрел его по спине. — Я же говорил, что у тебя классное чувство юмора, а Юри мне твердил, что ты обидишься. Смотрел твое интервью, поржал! Моя невеста передавала тебе привет и вопрос, откуда ты так точно знаешь размеры моего носового обтекателя.  
— У тебя после вчерашнего еще есть невеста? — неприязненно буркнул Юра.  
— У нее тоже нормальное чувство юмора, — Леруа рассмеялся.  
— На ее месте я бы приревновал.  
— А она не девушка паддока. Она серьезная леди, будущий юрист, — гордо ответил Леруа.  
Юра смотрел на него исподлобья. Они все издеваются? Почему люди считают нормальным припереться и сесть за чужой столик, особенно когда там двое разговаривают между собой? То, что у него папа чемпион и дедушка вице-чемпион, еще не дает права вести себя как… Виктор с его креветками.  
— Как поживает Майса? — тем временем, вцепился тот в Отабека.  
— Спасибо, передает привет, — спокойно ответил он, — взяла билеты на этап в Баку.  
— Отлично! Передай ей, что одержу победу в ее честь!  
— У тебя есть невеста, — невозмутимо напомнил Отабек, пока Юра пытался не выкипать из собственного черепа.  
— Эй, это будет всего-навсего победа на трассе. Моя невеста не обижается на такие вещи, к тому же, она твою Майсу видела.  
— Я вам тут не мешаю?! — взорвался Юра. Заколебали! Придут, испортят аппетит! Леруа хотя бы руками в чужую тарелку не лезет…  
— Ты видел его сестру, правда? — охотно переключился на него Леруа. Описал в воздухе очертания ладонью. — А как она поет! Жаль, не согласилась записывать со мной альбом. Ты же слышал…  
— Жан-Жак, — перебил его Отабек, — ты так разошелся, будто Юрий — перспективный спонсор. Что ты к нему пристал? Он голодный, но из вежливости не может начать есть, пока ты с ним говоришь.  
Леруа улыбнулся еще шире. Хотя куда шире, и так уже до затылка! Посмотрел на Отабека как-то сочувственно. Поднялся из-за стола, пока Юра переваривал последнюю фразу.  
— Ладно, ребята. Приятного аппетита. Завтра увидимся.  
Юра скрипнул зубами ему вслед. Как вообще Отабек умудрился целый сезон пробыть с ним в одной команде? Победа в Баку… До Баку еще тьма времени! Пусть не делит шкуру неубитого медведя!  
Блин, такой хороший вечер был.

В третий сегмент квалификации удалось пробиться с трудом. Несмотря на то, что машина позволяла развить приличную скорость, очень мешало искусственное освещение. Юра все никак не мог приноровиться. Буквально под конец второго сегмента влетел на восьмую строчку, вытолкнув вниз Кенджиро.  
— Юрий, что происходит? — спросил Томас в перерыве. Юра мрачно пил через трубочку, подняв визор. Механики рядом суетились, накрывали шины, чтобы те не остыли.  
— Извини. Я сейчас соберусь.  
— Да при чем тут извини. Проблемы какие-то? С машиной что-то не так?  
— Все так, просто не привык к ночным гонкам.  
Томас кивнул, похлопал его по плечу.  
— Понятно. Ну ты не беспокойся так. Ты уже стартуешь неплохо, даже если сейчас квалификацию провалишь.  
Юра угрюмо промолчал. Ну что за полумеры. И что он будет делать завтра, если уже сейчас лажает?  
— Я сейчас соберусь, — упрямо повторил он.  
— Удачи, — Томас забрал бутылку. Юра надвинул визор обратно.  
Представь, что сейчас просто пасмурно. И мелкий дождь вот-вот польет.  
Он выехал на трассу, дождавшись, пока Георгий уже будет на середине установочного круга. За ним паровозиком выстроились обе Феррари. Во втором сегменте они занимали четвертое и пятое места соответственно, но это еще ничего не значило. Юра выдохнул, подумал о пластмассовом тигренке, который исправно работал талисманом.  
И нехорошо разочаровывать окружающих.  
Нехитрое самовнушение обернулось третьим местом на стартовой решетке. Поул был у жизнерадостного Эмиля. Вторым внезапно оказался Джакометти. Следом за Юрой так и остались оба гонщика Феррари. Отабек квалифицировался только шестым, и это было ужасно обидно, учитывая, как он отжигал во время свободных заездов.  
— Молодец, — кивнул Томас хмурому Юре, когда тот вернулся в боксы после взвешивания и пресс-конференции, — уважаю. Сказал, что соберешься — и собрался.  
Юра кисло улыбнулся ему. С таким порядком мест на старте — однозначно завтра будет просто мясорубка. По крайней мере, на первых кругах. Ну точно не обойдется без парочки аварий, машины безопасности на трассе, поломок и всего прочего. И так две гонки относительно мирно прошли.  
Надо хоть телефон включить. Дедушка, наверное, прислал поздравления и пожелания удачи завтра. Юра потер щеки. Еще надо вытащить Отабека на ужин, чтобы не сидел и не переваривал один…  
Мимо боксов прошли Отабек и Леруа. Юра облизнул губы, сглотнул. Ха, он и не собирался переваривать один! Ну вот пусть и идут. Ну и…  
Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, задержал дыхание. Что за ерунду ты думаешь? Ему что, кроме тебя ни с кем и общаться нельзя? Кукушечкой двинулся?

Спалось ночью плохо. Вроде и поужинали в итоге нормально. Совершенно спокойно обменялись парой реплик: долго языком ворочать было сложно, устали все после квалификации. Скорее всего, виной были взбесившиеся биологические часы, которые только-только привыкли к времени Бахрейна, а тут — ночные заезды. Ну ладно, вечерние, но все равно весь график сдвигался. На трассу Юра приехал злой еще более обычного. Железный Томас энергично носился по их половине боксов, выдавал указания механикам, советовался с директором команды и смеялся вместе с Эшли, инженером Георгия. Юра даже позавидовал такой активности. Зевнул, прикрыв рот распечатками.  
— Ну, как ты? — Томас сел рядом.  
— Ненавижу весь мир, — честно объявил Юра.  
— А-а. Отвлечь тебя?  
— Перед гонкой? Отвлечь?  
— По тому, что у тебя даже не получилось убедительно возмутиться, я делаю вывод, что ты совсем выбит из колеи.  
Юра потрогал тигренка под термобельем, поправил завязанные вокруг пояса рукава комбинезона. Трудно объяснить, что именно ему не нравилось. Просто было как-то не по себе. Не Так. Он перевязал хвост, оперся ладонями о колени, свел брови.  
— Я уже нормально.  
— Хорошо. Будь осторожен. Оказаться между Джакометти и Леруа… Один тебя будет тормозить и не пропускать, другой захочет агрессивно прорываться вперед. Смотри в оба в первом повороте.  
— Да я уже думал, — мрачно бросил Юра, — ничего, разберемся. Леруа невыгодно устраивать обоюдный сход.  
— Кстати, чем кончилось дело с королевой красоты? — полюбопытствовал Томас, положив ему руку на плечо. Юра дернулся:  
— Да ну его! Ну, поговорили об этом, не подрались. Ну я знаю, да, что не похож на картинку «идеальный автогонщик». Я плевал. Могут перерисовывать свою картинку.  
Томас посмотрел на него с одобрительной улыбкой, протянул балаклаву:  
— Теперь я тебя узнаю. Иди, больше не даю указаний, ты сам все знаешь.  
Блин, они все так в него верят, что неуютно аж! Юра застегнул комбинезон, надел балаклаву и перчатки.  
Вперед?

Как только моргнул светофор, Юра рванул вперед. Едва разминулся с Леруа в первом повороте. Тот не стал бодаться до последнего, пропустил, поехал следом, покусывая понемногу. Эмиль, насколько видел Юра, легко бросился отрываться. В зеркалах пролетело чье-то переднее антикрыло. Ну точняк, аварии прямо со старта. Маршалы вывесили желтые флаги. Черт. На первом же круге.  
А как Эмиль бесится, наверное. Хотя он что, он разве умеет беситься? Юра мрачно выслушал от Томаса по радио сообщение, что на трассу готовится выехать машина безопасности.  
— Кто сошел?  
— Кенджиро вынес с трассы Кацуки.  
Офигеть, как это ему удалось с разницей в столько позиций? Впрочем, вопрос на данный момент был праздный. Машины потянулись гуськом за выехавшей машиной безопасности. Трассу спешно чистили от обломков — первый поворот пришлось объезжать особенно осторожно. Несколько кругов они все уныло тащились паровозиком. Юра чувствовал себя тигром в засаде. Надо рваться вперед сразу же на рестарте!  
Едва машина безопасности ушла с трассы, Эмиль кинулся вперед. Джакометти чуть зазевался, и Юре удалось проскользнуть мимо. Он повис на хвосте Эмиля, пока не атакуя — решил, что полезнее будет попробовать пройти за ним злополучный двойной левый поворот след в след, чтобы понять, как тому удается не терять там драгоценное время. Три круга он ехал за Эмилем, Джакометти отстал — наверное, с Леруа сражался. В зеркалах видно не было, а спрашивать Томаса было некогда. На следующем круге Юра приготовился атаковать — и вновь появились желтые флаги.  
— Что там?! — возмутился он по радио, не сдержавшись.  
— Чуланонта развернуло поперек трассы.  
Юра выключил радио, чтобы не выматериться в эфир. Да блин же! Ну весь отрыв сейчас сожрет! Водитель машины безопасности даже перекурить там, поди, не успел.  
— Юрий, — вновь включилось радио, — заезжай на пит-стоп, раз так.  
— Угу, — буркнул он, хотя ответ здесь не требовался. Другие гонщики тоже потянулись переобуваться. Кассандра, блин! Накаркал мясорубку?  
Следующий рестарт тоже едва не вызвал машину безопасности. За позицию сцепились оба гонщика Ред Булл, Леруа, ну и Юра не отставал, злость прибавляла решимости. Сколько можно?! Леруа и Эмиль соприкоснулись колесами, и в результате последний похромал в боксы, хорошо хоть, тоже поперек трассы не остановился. Леруа счастливо бросился вперед, Отабек за ним, Юра мчался третьим, молясь, чтобы еще кто-нибудь не впилился в ограждение, забросав осколками половину траектории. Ред Булл, все-таки, ехали тут охрененно. Юра всего пару раз смог подобраться на расстояние атаки. Отабек оборонялся корректно, но твердо. Юра скрипел зубами и давил на газ.  
После второго пит-стопа расстановка сил осталась прежней. Феррари сработали молниеносно, и, переобувшись, Леруа только увеличил отрыв. В зеркалах замаячила вторая машина Ред Булл. Прокол, наверное, был. Переобули — и Эмиль смог прорваться. Титаническая работа — обгонять кого-то по такой трассе! Юра прикусил щеку изнутри, перестал думать о происходящем сзади. Вовремя. Впереди тоже было интересно. Машина Леруа задымилась, он свернул в боксы, еле-еле дополз. Ну, судя по тому, что машина безопасности не выехала — дополз. Отабек теперь лидировал. Юра собрался с силами, припустил еще яростнее в попытке сократить расстояние. Ну елки, ракетный двигатель у него там? Догнать и навязать дуэль все никак не получалось. Тем временем, к предпоследнему кругу в зеркалах уже была машина Уильямс — и швейцарский флаг на шлеме. Что там с Эмилем успело приключиться? Ред Булл же зверски переигрывают тут всех! Юра не грыз ногти только потому, что был в перчатках. Догнать лидера не получалось никак. Под клетчатый флаг он влетел через пять секунд после Отабека.

Фуф.  
Вот это да. Из машины Юра вылез с трудом. Нашел в себе силы помахать в камеру и пообниматься с механиками. Отабек выбирался из машины также медленно. Под шлемом не было видно лица, но Юра был уверен, что там легкая ошалелость.  
Адреналин схлынул вместе со злостью. Он снял шлем, подскочил к Отабеку, обнял одной рукой — с таким энтузиазмом, что бедняга пошатнулся.  
— Поздравляю! Офигеть! Ты крут!  
Отабек обнял в ответ — крепко и радостно. Тьфу, сомневался, что ли, что его поздравят? Да ну нафиг. Наверное, не оклемался еще после напряженной гонки.  
На подиуме Юра украдкой наблюдал за ним. Да, конечно, хотелось победить самому. Но блин, если эта победа незаслуженная — какая тогда заслуженная? Отабек пел гимн одними губами, прикрыв глаза. На лице боролись легкое офигение, радость, неловкость и какая-то странная решимость. Джакометти тоже на него смотрел, загадочно улыбался. Хрен его знает, о чем думал при этом. О том, что привык видеть на верхней ступеньке Виктора, не иначе.  
На пресс-конференции Юра предвкушал, как Отабек развернется — после их «лабораторных работ». Дорогой друг не подвел.  
— Я хотел бы посвятить эту победу одному человеку, с которым мы похожи своим перфекционизмом, и поэтому я думаю, что этот человек рад за меня, потому что понимает, как для меня была важна победа. Я не называю имя только из-за того, что этот человек не любит такой публичности.  
Отабек смотрел в зал, как-то странно улыбаясь. Юра сглотнул, сжимая микрофон непослушными пальцами. Да нет, не может быть. Джакометти сидел, подперев щеку ладонью и поглядывал так, словно хотел сказать: «ну-ну, продолжай, смелее же».  
— Юрий, вы вновь второй, — обратился к нему журналист.  
— Да, — отозвался Юра, пытаясь сосредоточиться на пресс-конференции, — я боролся, мне удалось отыграть позицию, машина вела себя превосходно, несмотря на песок на трассе. Кое-где трасса была скользкой, но справляться с этим получалось. На пит-стопах команда сработала выше всяких похвал, спасибо им за это.  
Среди журналистов послышались перешептывания. Юра стиснул микрофон еще сильнее, откашлялся и добавил:  
— Скоро мы начнем тесты, и я надеюсь, они будут плодотворными. Приложу все усилия.  
— Спасибо, Юрий, — с некоторым сомнением ответил журналист, — Кристоф, в этом сезоне вы впервые на подиуме.  
— Да, уж очень в этом году перспективная молодежь, — мурлыкнул Джакометти, выпрямляясь, — я торжественно снимаю с себя неофициальную табличку «король вторых мест» и передаю ее Юрию. Он неплох в обороне, в атаке еще лучше. Прошу заметить, это его первый сезон в Формуле 1. Думаю, когда к его боевым качествам добавится опыт, всем придется еще сложнее.  
— Вы всегда были дружны с Виктором. Что-то изменилось, когда из пилотов он перешел в административный персонал?  
— Я дружил и дружу с ним не из-за его должности. Пожалуй, сейчас даже проще. На трассе каждый — сам за себя. Теперь мне нечего с ним делить. Разве что с Юри, но это уже совершенно другой ракурс. В общем, если что-то и изменилось в плане наших взаимоотношений, то только в лучшую сторону. Чего и всем присутствующим желаю, — он посмотрел на Юру и едва заметно подмигнул. Юра даже решил, что показалось.

Пресс-конференции еще никогда не были такой пыткой. Юра сбежал после нее, прижав к груди кубок. Команда ждала, радовалась, все обнимали его, хлопали по плечам, будто он выиграл.  
Нет, кажется, он выиграл — но только не Гран При… Пообнимавшись с командой и не чувствуя ног, Юра поплелся в моторхоум переодеться. Долго смотрел в зеркало, не особо понимая, что там видит. Мысли не желали выстраиваться в голове упорядоченно. Требовалась помощь со стороны, но где ее взять?  
Он облизнул губы, чувствуя приторный привкус пойла, которое в Бахрейне ставили на подиум вместо шампанского. Нет, хорошо, что обошлось без алкоголя. Если на трезвую голову не можешь понять, то…  
— Томас, что делать, если у меня мания величия? — с места в карьер тихо спросил он, вернувшись в боксы и подсев к единственному здесь человеку, который мог дать ему совет.  
Томас отложил планшет, развернулся к нему, заглянул в лицо.  
— Юрий? Почему ты сделал такие выводы?  
Юра покраснел, отвел глаза. Черт, ну начал уже. Надо как-то объясняться.  
— Ты женат?  
— Как это связано с твоей манией величия? — усмехнулся Томас. — Нет, я в разводе. Что происходит? Ты решил кого-то мне сосватать?  
— Нет. Еще чего. Просто… короче, мне что-то кажется. И я хочу быть уверен, что мне не кажется. Как определить? Блин, я всегда думал в таких случаях «зачем такие сложности, пойди и спроси». А не могу пойти и спросить. И мне не с кем посоветоваться. Не тот вопрос, с которым можно обратиться к менеджеру.  
Томас молчал, смотрел на него участливо. Позволял высказаться. Юра, приободрившись, подался вперед и понизил голос.  
— Как понять, что я кому-то действительно нравлюсь? А не притягиваю факты за уши… Я не уверен.  
— Ничего себе вопросы тебя волнуют после финиша. А тебе этот человек нравится?  
— Подожди. Я хочу решать вопросы по порядку. А то у меня и так каждая мелкая деталь подтверждает теорию. А я хочу объективно.  
— Юрий, я не могу тебе ничего объективно сказать, пока не знаю подробностей.  
Юра покраснел. Ну как он предлагает рассказывать подробности? Какие тут могут быть подробности?  
— Факт номер один. Человек помнит одежду, в которой я пять лет назад ходил. Блин, я сам не помню. Факт номер два. Человек пытается всеми силами сделать так, чтобы в наши диалоги никто не вмешивался. Меня уводит. Или прогоняет тех, кто лезет. Факт номер три. Человек говорит мне вещи вроде «мы с тобой очень похожи» и спрашивает, не влюблялся ли я. А от ответа на встречный вопрос увиливает. И еще всегда находит для меня время — несмотря на занятость.  
Томас посмотрел на него, расплываясь в улыбке, которая подозрительно напоминала улыбку Джакометти. Заколебали! Юра дернул плечом:  
— Забудь!  
— Извини. Юрий, по-моему, тебе лучше…  
— Забудь, — повторил Юра и вскочил.  
Почему он вообще решил советоваться?

Утром Юра впервые за несколько месяцев проспал. Выключил будильник, не приходя в сознание, повернулся на другой бок и провалился в сон еще глубже.  
Продрать глаза удалось ближе к полудню по местному времени. Рука, неудобно зажатая под подушкой, затекла. Юра полежал еще немного, потом поплелся в душ. Вернулся, не вытираясь, рухнул обратно на смятую простынку, взял телефон.  
«я проснулся наконец. Как вы там?»  
«Варим суп»  
«ты же прилетаешь в Сочи, правда? Ты же не передумал? Ты собрал чемодан? Я.С. тебе такси пришлет, ты не забыл?»  
Пауза. Дедушка, наверное, добродушно ругается про яблоко от яблоньки.  
«Юрочка, успокойся. Прилетаю»  
Супер. Юра снова закрыл глаза, зевнул  
Не, надо вставать. Хоть им и дали день передышки между гоночным уик-эндом и тестами, все равно надо бы провести его как-то более творчески.  
В лобби гостиницы он выбрался как раз к обеду. На уютном диванчике нашелся Джакометти: махнул рукой в знак того, что заметил, и продолжил листать журнал. Физиотерапевт, имени которого Юра не помнил, заглядывал ему через плечо и ненавязчиво обнимал при этом за талию.  
За здоровенной кадкой с пальмой мелькнула знакомая серебристая макушка. Юра не удержался, прошел поближе. Ну да, воркует с Кацуки, ничего удивительного.  
Когда мимо пробежали, радостно щебеча, Сара Криспино и Мила из пресс-службы Ред Булл, Юра понял, что с его взглядом на мир что-то не так. Ну или мироздание над ним смеется. Была целая ночь для того, чтобы подумать о дальнейших действиях. Он так и не подумал, даже во сне хрень какую-то смотрел. Зря говорят, что во сне мозг решает беспокоящие наяву проблемы. Нифига не решает.  
В ресторан он пришел одним из первых. Привычно выбрал столик в углу, вытащил телефон, открыл контакты. Пожевал губу и убрал телефон обратно. Может, он еще спит? Ну и не устраивать же допрос прилюдно. Совесть-то имеется?  
Легкий на помине Отабек появился через пару минут. С одной стороны в него вцепился Леруа, с другой — Эмиль. Следом за ними тащился мрачный Микеле Криспино. Юра скрестил пальцы под столом, отчаянно надеясь, что хотя бы половина этой компании провалится сквозь землю, не добравшись до его столика.  
— Привет! — жизнерадостно объявил Эмиль, потряс его руку. — Я тебя вчера не успел поздравить, но это здорово, три подиума подряд!  
— Добрый день, — кисло сказал Юра, — спасибо.  
Микеле не менее кисло кивнул. Принес стул для себя, сел на угол — Юре пришлось сдвинуться, поскольку собрат по настроению оказался левшой. Леруа стянул меню с соседнего столика:  
— Юрий, ну чего ты сидишь с таким лицом, будто тебя всю ночь били? Давайте о веселом!  
— Не надо, — тихо, но твердо проронил Отабек. Посмотрел на Юру так, будто просил прощения.  
— Ну нам интересно! — Эмиль взмахнул руками так, что едва не сбил салфетницу. — Чего ты хотел? Сам всех заинтриговал, а теперь недоволен, что тебя дергают! Я хотя бы знаю этого человека?  
— Да это сестра его, наверное, — улыбаясь, предположил Леруа, — ты видел, Эмиль, какая у него классная сестра? Красавица!  
— Верю! Но она же вроде замужем?  
— И что, ей нельзя победы посвящать? Она от этого перестает быть его сестрой? — недовольно вмешался Микеле.  
— Отабек, ну рассказывай! О ней речь?  
— Чего вы к нему лезете?! — взорвался Юра. — Захочет — скажет!  
Леруа фыркнул в меню:  
— Senti, Michele. Questa è la tua faccia quando qualcuno tocca tua sorella.  
— Не знал, что ты говоришь по-итальянски, — бросил Отабек, пока не взорваться пытался уже побагровевший Микеле.  
— Не очень хорошо говорю. Но стараюсь. Дедушка мне давно прочитал лекцию, что значит быть образцовым гонщиком Феррари.  
— Давайте говорить на языке, который понимают все, — примиряюще предложил Эмиль.  
— Да, а то я и по-русски могу, — проворчал Юра, — и вообще есть лучше молча, а то и подавиться можно.  
— Ладно, ладно, мистер этикет! — Леруа картинно отсалютовал стаканом с минералкой. — За загадочную личность, которой Отабек посвящает победы!  
Юра поколебался, но выпил. Ведь может быть так, что речь не о нем?

Следующим пунктом в делах было перебрать вещи, которые принесли из прачечной. В общей сложности он проведет месяц по гостиницам. И ведь знает, что место солидное, а все равно дома дважды все перестирает. Какая-то обсессия с этими вещами. Юра сел на краешек кровати, уставился в приветливо открытый чемодан. Позвал Отабека вечером пройтись по трассе. Непонятно, нафига по ней ходить, если и так целый уик-энд на ней провели. Но где еще задавать вопросы?  
И что надеть, блин?  
Что-что. То, что обычно. Это же не свидание.  
Вся одежда внезапно показалась по тем или иным причинам неподходящей. Юра сдался, со стоном рухнул на подушку. Подтянул колени к подбородку, закрыл глаза. Что может быть проще — задать вопрос. Вместо того, чтобы разводить тут миллион теорий — просто спросить. И мир не перевернется от ответа, даже от отрицательного. Где твоя решимость?  
Дедушка рассказывал, как они познакомились с бабушкой. Она привела учеников на завод, на экскурсию. Молоденькая, худенькая, — делился дедушка, — а рядом с ней здоровенные лбы, ее девятиклассники. Не сразу понял, что не школьница, спросил «а где же учительница ваша-то?» Потом после смены пошел в школу, узнавать ее адрес, чтобы принести извинения. Так и познакомились, и дальше как-то само…  
Почему и у него не может быть как-то само?  
Он был похож на бабушку в юности — насколько можно найти сходство черно-белых старых фотографий с живым человеком.  
Бабушка была очень прямая, судя по рассказам. Не страдала фигней, наверное, как ее внук сейчас. Ученики у нее всегда по струнке ходили, некоторые коллеги тоже.  
Ну вот почему с такой наследственностью сложно решиться прояснить всего один вопрос?

На трассу их после недолгой дискуссии все же пропустили. Юра пошел чуть впереди, сунув руки в карманы. Спрашивать в лоб «что это было вчера?» — как-то неудобно. С ноги в лоб — и то вежливее начало разговора.  
— Леруа прикольный, — деликатно признался он.  
— Я рад, — Отабек вроде действительно был доволен, — ты не смотри, что он шумный и выпендривается. К этому можно быстро привыкнуть. Зато если он к кому-то хорошо относится, то в сложный момент его даже не надо просить помочь — прибежит наносить добро.  
— Ты его так защищаешь, — прозвучало ревниво даже на собственный взгляд Юры.  
— Придерживаюсь мнения, что у всех есть свои положительные стороны.  
— Угу, — Юра не стал спорить. Если вдуматься, он тоже не видел законченных козлов. Возможно, им обоим просто повезло. Ну вот даже старший слесарь из их жилищной компании — сколько с ним ругались и дедушка, и Юра. А потом, когда в прошлом году какие-то пьяные дебилы к ним вломились — решили, что есть, чем поживиться в жилище спортсмена, помог дедушке их скрутить, гаечным ключом слегка повоспитывал, дождался с дедушкой приезда полиции, дал показания, потом сидел с дедушкой до приезда неотложки…  
Юру самого чуть кондратий не хватил, когда дедушка ему рассказал. Уже когда Юра приехал домой — решили не беспокоить спортсмена во время соревнования.  
Убеждаешь его, убеждаешь переехать хотя бы в район поприличнее…  
— Феррари подготовили всякие новинки, — нарушил тишину Отабек.  
— Да, я слышал краем уха, как Виктор говорил об этом с Кацуки. Убеждал, что вот теперь-то он сможет зажечь. Ну, вообще, он мог зажечь и вчера, если бы его не вынесли. Так расстроился, будто сам виноват. Ну что он мог сделать против такой торпеды в бок? Подпрыгнуть? Назад отфутболить? Тут, конечно, дело не в том, кто виноват, я понимаю. Ему просто хреново, что так тупо сошел. Но терять из-за этого мотивацию?  
— Есть такие гонщики. Если стартуют с поула — все прекрасно, жмут как могут, устанавливают быстрый круг, показывают класс. А если что-то пошло не так, мотивация вдребезги.  
— Жаль.  
— Жаль, — эхом отозвался Отабек.  
Юра помолчал. Ветер тихо шуршал песком. Становилось прохладно. Он зябко поежился, обхватил себя руками.  
— Я должен задать тебе вопрос.  
— Какой?  
Юра остановился, спрятал внезапно ставшие чужими руки за спину.  
— У меня мания величия?  
— Что? — удивленно переспросил Отабек.  
— Кому ты посвятил свою победу?  
Отабек смотрел ему в глаза, не говоря ни слова. Юра почувствовал, что щеки заливает румянец. Тряхнул головой.  
— Мне?  
— Тебе.  
— Бек, что происходит? Я не идиот. Я же понимаю, что… что-то не так. Ты водишь меня ужинать, выкраиваешь для меня время, говоришь со мной… обо всем. Сбежал тогда в Китае, когда я сидел полуголый. Защищаешь, даже когда этого не требуется. Я что, — он кашлянул, — нравлюсь тебе, что ли?  
— Да, — почти спокойно ответил Отабек.  
Юра закусил губу. Опустил голову, не зная, что говорить. Ну ждал же такого ответа, не сильно-то и удивился. Только что делать с этим теперь? Надо ведь что-то делать. Если раньше можно было делать вид, что он ничего не замечает, то сейчас… Отабек ждет ведь, что он скажет.  
Ну где твоя решительность, ледяной тигр?  
— Мне надо подумать, хорошо? Извини. Не обижаешься?  
— Нет, конечно, — деревянным голосом выдавил Отабек, — я понимаю. Ладно, спокойной ночи тогда?  
— Нихрена не понимаешь! — Юра перехватил его за руку. Куда он уже смывается?!  
Отабек остановился, глядя в сторону. Юра бросил взгляд по сторонам. Самое тупое место для объяснений выбрали: посреди трассы. А, плевать. Выпустил руку, вместо этого обхватил за талию, вжался, зажмурился. В горле пересохло, дыхание перехватило.  
— Это ты так быстро подумал? — осторожно спросил Отабек, опуская ладонь ему на спину.  
Юра позволил паузе повиснуть. Наверное, тут уже не требовался ответ. Хотя стоило ответить как минимум самому себе.  
— Я должен привыкнуть, — тихо сказал он, отступив на шаг.  
— Столько, сколько потребуется, — немного нервно выдохнул Отабек и улыбнулся.  
— Пойдем обратно? Холодно что-то становится.  
— Хочешь мою куртку?  
— Рекламные нашивки и символика команды, — с сожалением напомнил Юра, — лучше устроить пробежку. И полезно, и… полезно.  
Разве что не убежишь от переваривания ситуации. Значит, поэтому он защищал Виктора? Тоже не отказался бы засосать прямо на подиуме? И все это время терпеливо молчал? Выжидал в засаде, охотник на тигров?  
Поймал?  
Юра украдкой бросил на него взгляд. Отабек бежал рядом с ним, серьезный и сосредоточенный, как обычно, только уши красные.  
Да он же к любому ответу готов. Ну, то есть, не готов, но… рассматривал все варианты наверняка. Было время подумать.  
А он перед ним полуголый.  
Но злился, когда к Отабеку лез общаться Леруа. Ревновал, хотел получить исключительно в свое распоряжение.  
И так хорошо с ним ведь. С первого же дня было хорошо. И комплименты прическе делал. Да и какие комплименты! Не «ты красивый, и волосы у тебя красивые», а «тебе идет, ты похож на флотского офицера».  
Ты же и прежде был в восторге.  
Охотник на тигров может уносить добычу.  
— Спокойной ночи, — Отабек посмотрел в сторону парковки и вновь обернулся к нему. Протянул руку — не ребром, как обычно, для пожатия. Ладонью вверх.  
Юра вспыхнул и протянул руку в ответ. Коснулся перчатки с обрезанными пальцами. Отабек накрыл второй ладонью сверху, посмотрел так, что дышать расхотелось.  
— Спокойной ночи. Увидимся завтра, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Юра, вырвал руку из пальцев, которые уже начали осторожно гладить ладонь, и сбежал к своей машине. Не с первого раза отключил сигнализацию, нырнул внутрь, пристегнулся и завелся.  
В голове царила пустота.

Юра приехал на трассу даже раньше Томаса. Переоделся в моторхоуме, сел рядом с механиками и старательно завел с ними нудный разговор о шинах. Тема требовала тщательно сосредоточиться, чтобы правильно оперировать английскими словами. А значит, не давать мыслям о вчерашнем бегать по кругу.  
— О, Юрий! — Томас махнул ему рукой. Оставил сумку в углу, вернулся, на ходу втыкая провод в наушники. — Ну как ты?  
— Готов работать.  
— То есть, ничего нового. Ну что, посмотрим, что у нас тут.  
Юры хмыкнул. У Томаса — ангельские крылья. Не допрашивает, тему не развивает. Не лезет в душу дальше дозволенного. Повезло.  
До обеда работали над аэродинамикой. Юра вылез передохнуть, пока устанавливали новую модификацию антикрыла, сидел, жадно пил. Томас кивнул ему на пит-лейн.  
— Там к тебе делегация.  
Юра чуть не выронил бутылку. Отабек пришёл! Звать обедать, наверное, как обычно! Но что здесь опять надо Леруа? Он завязал потуже рукава комбинезона на поясе, вышел к ним.  
— Привет, трудоголик номер два! — громко заявил Леруа. — Вы вообще отдыхаете?  
— На пенсии отдохнем, — буркнул Юра.  
— Вы рискуете не дожить, — Леруа уверенно поволок обоих в сторону кафе, — ну, я уверен, вы не скажете, но что вы делали вчера вечером на трассе?  
— Жан-Жак, — устало протянул Отабек. Юра быстро бросил на него взгляд.  
— Скажу. Конечно, делились с трудом добытыми данными насчет новых разработок Феррари. Кстати, непохоже, что они вам удались.  
— Это мы их еще не до конца протестировали, — оптимистично улыбнулся Леруа, — кстати, видели Уильямс? Они выпустили третью машину с Сарой Криспино за рулем.  
— Это план, направленный на срыв тестов Форс Индии, — заявил Юра. Занял место в углу, открыл поисковик в телефоне.  
— Что ты будешь? — спросил Отабек, приложив бутылку холодной минералки к виску.  
— Тебе плохо?  
— Нормально все.  
— Это потому что вы мало пьете. Водно-солевой баланс, или как там оно называется! Сейчас восполним вам!  
— Жан-Жак, — повторил Отабек.  
Разве можно остановить канадский снегоход? Юра посопел, смирившись с тем, что сегодня они будут угощаться тем, что продиктует здоровый образ жизни Леруа. Ладно, один раз — почему бы и нет? Тем более, сейчас его волновало другое.  
В новостях были фото исключительно их пробежки. Не спалили раньше, значит. Леруа приволок поднос, принялся вещать про баланс белков, жиров и углеводов. Юра ел, угукал, потом решился, отбил сообщение, не глядя.  
«не могу придумать ни одного места, куда мы бы могли с тобой тут пойти вдвоем»  
Телефон в кармане Отабека звякнул. Леруа запнулся на мгновение, но потом бодро продолжил:  
— Тут еще действительно надо быть осторожным с незнакомыми блюдами. Мой отец однажды в Японии так наелся непонятно чего. Еле довел машину до финиша, на подиуме потерял сознание.  
— Героический человек, не сошел, — сказал Отабек, по лицу которого не было понятно, стебется он или всерьез так считает. Вежливый, блин. Не лезет в телефон во время разговора. Или не услышал?  
«ладно, неважно. Пришли мне смс вечером, когда освободишься, если хочешь»  
Юра убрал телефон, застегнул карман и допил свой овощной сок.  
— Спасибо, я пошел.  
Проходя мимо Отабека, быстро пожал его плечо, скользнул рукой по спине. Тот не отреагировал. Леруа кивнул, широко улыбнувшись:  
— Удачи.

После этого Юра на пару мгновений испугался, что день будет тянуться и тянуться, но упал в работу, едва вернувшись в боксы. Опомнился только в конце дня, посмотрел на часы.  
— Ого! — пробормотал он, вытирая лицо.  
— Всё в порядке? — Томас отвлекся от планшета.  
— После перерыва как будто полчаса всего прошло.  
— Так всегда, если делом занят. Смотри, поставщики шин хотят, чтобы мы завтра первую половину дня им посвятили.  
— Раз хотят — посвятим.  
— Ты после этого домой?  
— Нет, сразу в Сочи. Мы договорились встретиться там.  
— Твой дед везет пирожки? Оставишь парочку? — улыбнулся Томас.  
— Постараюсь. Только они же испортятся к твоему приезду.  
— Поменяю-ка я билет, — Томас похлопал его по плечу, — езжай отдыхать, ты уже шатаешься. Хватит на сегодня.  
— Да я в норме, — неубедительно возразил Юра.  
— Никому не нужное геройство. Ты все равно приезжаешь рано. Завтра с утра разберем то, что сегодня не успели.  
Юра отпил из бутылки, завинтил крышку. Неохотно кивнул.  
— Ты работаешь с физиотерапевтом?  
— Да, дома. Хожу в специальный центр.  
— Поговори со своим менеджером. Тебе бы стоило заключить договор с кем-то, кто сможет с тобой ездить. Ты уже сколько дома не был?  
Юра вспыхнул, отвел глаза.  
— Я понял. Я его спрошу.  
— Хорошо. А пока отдыхай. Серьезно.  
— Спокойной ночи, — Юра поплелся в моторхоум переодеваться.

Сообщение пришло, когда он уже успел добраться до гостиницы, принять душ и написать дедушке традиционные заверения, что у него всё хорошо.  
«Я освободился»  
«где ты сейчас?»  
«В гостинице»  
«какой номер? Я приду»  
Пауза в пару минут. Юра нервно кусал палец. Ну чего он там размышляет? Знакомые цифры ищет?  
«518»  
Так бы сразу и сказал. Юра накинул куртку, проверил, что телефон и документы с собой. Закрыл дверь и пошел к лифту.  
Может, он обиделся из-за вчерашнего?  
Впрочем, Отабек не выглядел обиженным. Пропустил его в номер, явно не зная, куда девать руки. Юра покраснел. Неловко, блин. О чем думал?..  
Они прошли в комнату. Отабек молчал, только смотрел. Блин, ни «привет», ни «пошел вон»…  
— Я не знаю, с чего начать, — бросился Юра в бой, когда пауза затянулась.  
— С чего-нибудь. С сообщений, которые ты мне отправлял, — Отабек указал ему на стул, сам присел на край стола.  
— Есть очень мало нейтральных мест, где мы бы могли оказаться вдвоем. Во всяких едальнях куча народа пялится. В моторхоум друг к другу — сам понимаешь. На трассе — открыты всем ветрам. Везде на виду. И вот я сейчас пришел к тебе в номер. Это сразу нервирует. Обоих.  
Отабек помолчал, глядя на собственные руки, отложил в сторону перчатку, которую машинально теребил.  
— Ты не должен нервничать. На тебя не налагает никаких обязанностей…  
— Ничего себе постановка вопроса! — перебил его Юра. — При чем тут обязанности? Я просто… ну… стеснять не хочу.  
— Ты меня не стесняешь.  
— Хорошо, — Юра неловко обтер ладони об штаны, заставил себя поднять глаза, — я хочу говорить о том, как нам теперь быть. Чтобы знать… что делать и вообще. Я не спрашиваю, серьезно ли ты, потому что у тебя всегда все серьезно. Ну… подразумевается, что отношения — это когда приятно обоим. Иначе зачем?  
— Ты очень прямой.  
Юра сглотнул, щеки уже горели, хотелось спрятаться, но это было бы нечестно.  
— Мне казалось, ты тоже. Кто еще мог в интервью по телевизору на полмира так ловко… вызвать реакцию.  
— Юр, у тебя такое лицо, будто ты собираешься прыгнуть со скалы.  
Юра нервно засопел, подбирая слова. «Мне страшно»? «Я не знаю, чего хочу»? «Мне никто никогда не признавался в любви»?  
Может, хватит о себе? Тут перед тобой сидит человек, которого ты уже сутки держишь в неизвестности. Юра ткнулся лбом в сложенные на столе руки, неуверенно начал:  
— Я не жалуюсь, просто хочу обрисовать ситуацию. У меня в жизни были только дедушка, кошка и спорт. Я и в школу ходил только потому, что дедушка поставил такое условие: или учеба без троек, или никакого спорта. Он всегда выполняет, что говорит. Не переубедить. Неважно. В общем, я не умею общаться с людьми. С машинами — и то лучше. А с тобой мне очень хорошо. И я не знаю, как это называется. Какая разница, как. Короче, я… наверное, ты считаешь, что я тебя динамлю. Но я просто никогда… — он замолчал, собираясь с духом, чтобы поднять голову и снова посмотреть в глаза.  
— Юр, я не считаю, что ты меня динамишь. Прошел всего день, а ты уже решил объясняться.  
Юра выдохнул, отлепился от стола, поднялся, с трудом сделал шаг, и пружина словно разжалась — обхватил Отабека за шею, сминая в кулаке его футболку. Отабек обнял его в ответ, уверенно и крепко.  
— Я веду себя как придурок, я знаю.  
— Юр, ну что ты несешь.  
— Ты видел, как на нас смотрел Джакометти?  
— Видел.  
— Он все понял раньше меня.  
— Тебе это не нравится?  
— Не нравится, — плечи Отабека под ладонью напряглись, и Юра поспешил уточнить, — не нравится, потому что я себя чувствую дебилом. Я должен был раньше…  
— Ну хватит. Ничего не должен был. Расслабься, это не гонка. Зачем рекорды тут ставить?  
Юра отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Тут же пожалел об этом. Он не подозревал, что Отабек умеет так улыбаться. Сразу захотелось совершить что-то безумное. Из окна выскочить. Попросить бывшую жену Фельцмана стать его физиотерапевтом. Лечь прямо тут, на полу, и отказаться уходить.  
Отабек поднял руку, коснулся ладонью щеки, скользнул назад, к затылку. Юра, повинуясь невысказанной просьбе, наклонился. Тронул губами губы, неуклюже, как после заморозки у стоматолога. Было прекрасно и жутко до полуобморочной дрожи. Отабек поцеловал еще раз и отпустил. Поднялся, тронул плечо.  
— Юр, я действительно не хочу торопить события. Очень круто, что ты мне это всё сказал. Правда. Я ценю. Это сложно… я понимаю, наверное. Но теперь всё будет хорошо. Раз недомолвок не осталось.  
Юра кивнул — молча. Если у него в голове вулканы извергаются, что творится в голове у Отабека? Наверное, надо… Он коротко выдохнул, оборвав себя.  
— Да. Конечно.  
— У нас еще один тестовый день. Не дадим Феррари доминировать?  
— Не дадим, — Юра поколебался, протянул обе руки, — спокойной ночи.  
— Ночи, — Отабек взял его ладони в свои, погладил запястья.  
Не факт, что она будет спокойная…  
Юра сделал над собой усилие, отвел глаза. Потом еще одно — отступил к двери. Облизнул губы и вышел.  
Сколько ромашки надо выпить, чтобы суметь завтра нормально сесть за руль?

Думать о тестах было сложно. Юра недюжинным усилием воли заставил себя переключиться на инструкции Томаса по радио. Сейчас надо сосредоточиться на поведении шин.  
Вчера. Поцеловались. Дважды.  
— Юрий, прибавь на прямой.  
— Да, — отозвался он, поднажал.  
Опробовали новый состав шин. Собственно, отвлекаться было и некогда. В ближайшее время тестов не предвиделось, поэтому все команды хотели успеть побольше.  
Даже не потащишь его обедать вместе, как обычно.  
«А ещё сегодня вечером он улетает в свой Казахстан», — думал Юра, забившись в угол, пока механики возились с шинами. Глотнул воды, отставил бутылку, обтер лицо скомканным полотенцем. Конечно, можно будет писать. И скайп никто не отменял. Должен же в Сочи быть вайфай, не глухая эфиопская деревушка, поди.  
— Юрий, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — Томас положил планшет на стопку зачехленных шин, сел рядом и участливо посмотрел. — Ты какой-то скучный.  
— Сейчас начну петь, танцевать и рассказывать анекдоты. Медведя с балалайкой вам не надо? — буркнул Юра.  
Томас фыркнул, похлопал его по спине.  
— Моему сыну скоро тринадцать. Он твой фанат, всё просит, чтобы я на Гран При Австрии привел его в паддок с тобой познакомиться. Он очень домашний и нежный ребенок, Рената, моя бывшая жена, будет в шоке, когда он заговорит с ней в таком духе.  
— Ладно, ради тебя буду при нем хорошим мальчиком. Только он это, скоро сам по себе рванет наверняка.  
— Да уж, представляю.  
Юра кивнул, ссутулился, зажав ладони между коленями.  
— Если ты захочешь чем-то поделиться, я выслушаю, — пообещал Томас, — и дальше меня оно никуда не уйдет.  
— Спасибо, — Юра сглотнул, — просто… ну… перед Сочи нервничаю, — нашёлся он с ответом, — домашняя трасса.  
— Да, для вас обоих домашняя. Мы были бы не против дубля.  
— Спасибо, — повторил Юра.  
Было бы неплохо. И Отабек третий на подиуме…

Он долго колебался, прежде чем решиться все-таки пойти в номер 518. Не знал, чего больше хочет: успеть или опоздать.  
Отабек открыл дверь сразу. На правой ноге был ботинок, на левой — только носок. Чемодан стоял под вешалкой.  
— Мы сегодня как-то и не успели толком пересечься, — быстро сказал Юра. Захлопнул дверь, прислонился спиной, отрезая обоим выход.  
— Да, был напряженный день.  
— Мы теперь неделю не увидимся.  
— Почти, — кивнул Отабек. Протянул руку. Юра вложил пальцы в ладонь. Потом шагнул вперед, второй рукой неуверенно обхватил шею, потянулся поцеловать.  
Отабек выпустил его пальцы, сгреб всего в охапку, прижал к себе, отвечая на поцелуй. А сам никак не изъявлял желания попрощаться! И что делать? Что думать?  
— Ты опоздаешь в аэропорт.  
Отабек провел носом по его скуле, тронул губами мочку уха. Юра вцепился в его плечи, закрыл глаза, потому что реальность все равно плыла и кипела. Но продолжения не последовало. Отабек медленно выдохнул и отстранился.  
Юра облизнул губы. Потоптался на месте, унимая автоматную очередь пульса.  
— Напиши, как прилетишь, — буркнул он, краснея. Нашарил за спиной дверную ручку и выскочил, не дожидаясь ответа.


	5. Гран При России

Рейсы специально подгадали так, чтобы прилететь с небольшим интервалом: сначала дедушка, потом Юра. Из аэропорта пришлось взять такси. Юра с трудом закинул дедушкин чемодан в багажник — и как только пожилой человек с больной спиной самостоятельно мог с ним управляться? И что он с собой взял в таком количестве?  
В гостинице, к счастью, был лифт. По ступенькам Юра бы не затащил. Вкатил в дедушкин номер, поставил чемодан к стене и, наконец, повис на дедушкиной шее.  
— Капец как соскучился.  
— Юрочка, по губам дам, — дедушка тоже обнял его, похлопал по спине.  
— Да я так рад, что уговорил тебя приехать, — Юра отлепился от него, пошел хозяйничать: проверил, есть ли горячая вода, свежие полотенца и работает ли телевизор.  
— Ты еще на кровати попрыгай, — добродушно сказал дедушка, повесив куртку в шкаф, — эх, Сочи. Я тут был сто лет назад. Помню, к твоей бабушке приставал один кабардинец, лезгинку отплясывал, мы даже чуть не подрались. Дикарями отдыхали, но весело было. С нами еще одна семья ездила, Золотаревские, ты их не помнишь, наверное.  
— Не помню.  
— Ты маленький еще совсем был, когда они подались в Израиль… Мда… — дедушка подошел к окну, постоял некоторое время. — А теперь вот какой. Спортсмен.  
— А кто воспитал?  
— Эх, Юрочка. Взрослый совсем. Ну что, командуй.  
Юра оживился. Не то, чтобы ему не нравились такие ностальгические экскурсы. Просто отчаянно хотелось как можно более насыщенно провести время.  
— Я тут почитал про достопримечательности. Купаться еще рано, конечно, но можно будет поужинать где-нибудь на набережной. В Автомузей хочу. Еще можно на канатке прокатиться, ты не против?  
Остальные двадцать пунктов плана Юра пока что придержал при себе. Не стоит пугать дедушку чересчур богатой программой. Он ушел к себе в номер — принять душ и переодеться после полета. Когда вернулся, дедушка тоже был готов.  
Настоящая прогулка с дедушкой. Настоящий отдых. Гулять им не доводилось уже полгода — если не считать походы за продуктами. Да еще так спокойно и приятно. Ну вот. Согласился приехать в Сочи — может, и на переезд в итоге согласится?  
В Автомузее они подолгу стояли около каждой машины, вполголоса обсуждали характеристики. Краем уха Юра услышал за спиной «девчонки, кажется, это королева», но значения не придал.  
— Извините, — между ними ввинтилась какая-то девушка, восторженно посмотрела, — а можно автограф?  
Дедушка кашлянул в кулак и промолчал. Юра вспыхнул. Блин, придурок. Гулять по городу, где через несколько дней начнется гоночный уик-энд. Ну конечно, будут узнавать! Чего ты ожидал? Еще и дедушку потащил.  
— Ну давайте, — он взял блокнот и фломастер, расписался. Девушка улыбнулась еще счастливее, кивнула двум подругам, которые стояли в сторонке.  
— Ой, а можно с вами сфотографироваться?  
— Да какого… — он осекся, выдохнул, — ладно.  
Девушки шустро отловили какого-то несчастного, вручили ему телефон, попросили сделать несколько кадров. Потом смущенно попрощались и убежали.  
— Кажется, я протупил, — Юра сунул руки в карманы, посмотрел на дедушку.  
— Ничего, я так и думал, что тебя будут останавливать. Пойдем дальше?  
Видимо, придется половину пунктов все-таки вычеркнуть…

Неделя, впрочем, пролетела чудесно. Если не считать некоторые мелочи — но Юра твердо решил все-таки их не считать. Перетряс список достопримечательностей. Откопал в чемодане любимую леопардовую толстовку с капюшоном, в которой умудрился ни разу не засветиться перед фотографами. Дедушка только крякнул, увидев его в подобном облачении, но возражать не стал.  
Отабек должен был прилететь во вторник вечером, и Юра не находил себе места, пытаясь решить, как знакомить их с дедушкой и знакомить ли вообще.  
«Я буду в гостинице через полтора часа»  
Юра обрадованно заулыбался. Потом прикусил губу. Ну вот. Надумать ничего не успел. Придется действовать по наитию.  
— Что там? — спросил дедушка, читая табличку под деревом.  
— Отабек прилетел в Сочи. Я тебе о нем рассказывал. Ты не будешь против, если я его позову с нами ужинать?  
— Зови, зови, — дедушка, казалось, был больше занят тем, чтобы сфотографировать дерево в подходящем ракурсе. Юра чуть выдохнул. Он еще сам не определился, что именно происходит у них с Отабеком, и отвечать на предполагаемые дедушкины вопросы не хотелось.  
Хорошо, что Отабек не болтливый. Надо просто сделать так, чтобы дедушка пустился за ужином в ностальгию. Пусть лучше рассказывает про Сенечку Золотаревского, за которого мама едва не вышла. Про завод еще может. Да хоть про рецепты выпечки!  
Наверное, это было нечестно — как по отношению к дедушке, так и по отношению к Отабеку. Тем более, что сны в последние несколько дней были ну капец недвусмысленные: Отабек запускал к нему в штаны руку в шероховатой гоночной перчатке, целовал загривок, прикусывая, тянул за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, шумно дышал в шею… Блин, хорошо, что они с дедушкой в итоге в разных номерах! Юра не мог сформулировать, что еще ему требуется, чтобы окончательно определиться. Злился на себя за тупые метания.  
— Не могу, — пробормотал он, в очередной раз перебрав в памяти все подтверждения тому, что пора решаться.  
— Что такое, Юрочка? — дедушка отвлекся от дерева, закрыл объектив.  
— Говорю, не могу… понять, как Попович прилетает аж утром в четверг, — нашелся Юра, — он же участвует в пресс-конференции. Прямо из аэропорта в паддок поедет. А если рейс задержат?  
— А что же это он так?  
— Да с девушкой хочет побольше времени провести, — проворчал Юра, уже жалея, что затронул именно эту тему.  
Дедушка покачал головой, пригладил бороду.  
— Ладно, пойдем? Ты тут все отснял, что хотел? Давай к росянкам, а потом на выход уже?

Отабек явился на ужин в каком-то неожиданном для него свитере — ну прямо из западных ретро-фильмов. Не хватает только девицы в юбке-колоколе рядом. Вежливо пожал дедушкину руку:  
— Добрый вечер.  
— Здравствуйте, — отозвался явно впечатленный дедушка.  
— Тебе не жарко? — Юра выбрал из роящихся в голове вопросов самый невинный.  
— Нормально, — Отабек чинно сел, взял меню, мимолетно улыбнулся Юре.  
Блин, это что, он пытается дедушке пыль в глаза пустить? Да он и без всяких древних свитеров классный! Юра облизнул губы, поерзал.  
— Как долетел? — спросил он, тут же обругав себя за банальность вопроса.  
— Хорошо. Правда, не успел купить тебе тот зеленый чай, о котором говорил, помнишь? В Испанию привезу.  
— Да ладно. Переживу. Потом когда-нибудь.  
— Где успели погулять?  
— Много где. В Дендрарий ходили вот. Дедушка кучу кадров наснимал.  
— Фанаты не узнавали?  
— Да так, пару раз.  
— Ну что же ты скромничаешь, Юрочка, — вмешался дедушка, — и узнавали, и автографы брали. Забавно даже выходит: вроде как и знаешь умом, что внука по телевизору показывают, а начинаешь понимать, что у тебя знаменитость, когда автографы берут при тебе.  
— Да, — серьезно кивнул Отабек, — мой отец точно так же говорит.  
Дедушка с радостью ухватился за вскользь предложенную тему. Пустился в рассуждения о сходстве разных поколений. Приводил в пример Юру, как тот весь в него с фирменным упрямством. Юра даже не стал возмущаться. Ему было, чем заняться.  
Сидеть и наблюдать.  
Может, есть шанс, что дедушка его примет? Они вообще никогда не обсуждали перспективу того, что у Юры появится какая бы то ни было пара. Может, потому что он еще сопляк. Неважно, почему. Просто обходили эту тему. Ну он и не настаивал прежде — было неактуально.  
А теперь рядом сидит Отабек. Вежливо кивает, подает реплики в нужных местах. Ловко орудует ножом и вилкой. Очень культурный весь. И вихры над андеркатом тоже вроде как пытаются лежать смирно и благородно, не съезжать на лоб.  
И перчатки свои любимые на этот раз не надел. Неужели здесь без мотоцикла?  
И добровольно пришел, сидит и слушает.  
Нет, надо что-то решать.

На трассу дедушку удалось затащить только в воскресенье. Да и то наверняка только под впечатлением от поула Юры. Накануне был зашибись день, конечно. Еще бы, очередная трасса, где сложно обгонять. Результаты первой десятки уместились в секунду. Отабек был четвертым, следом за обеими Феррари.  
Жаль, что дедушка смотрел с трибун. Они тут в боксах ужасно радовались. Мог бы вместе с ними радоваться. Ну кто больше него заслужил тут находиться?! Без него и сам Юра бы тут не находился! Нет, уперся же «посмотрю с трибун, не хочу тебя отвлекать, на минутку с тобой загляну и вернусь».  
— Это мой инженер, Томас. Томас, это мой дед, — официально представил он их друг другу.  
— О, мистер Плисецкий, вы бы могли открыть кондитерскую, мы все в восторге от вашей выпечки! — улыбаясь, сказал Томас, крепко пожал дедушкину руку.  
— Говорит, очень вкусно меня кормишь, — Юра тоже невольно улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, спасибо, — дедушка кивнул. Явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Может, всё-таки сядешь тут? Ну для тебя точно найдется место.  
Дубль четыре. Или сто четыре. Юра абсолютно не понимал, в чем проблема. Тут и мониторы есть, всё видно. И закулисье тоже интересное. И он не единственный, блин, кто приглашает родственников на пит-лейн!  
Дедушка вздохнул, посмотрел на Юру так, словно тот получил тройку.  
— Я прекрасно обойдусь местом на трибуне.  
— Хорошо, — Юра засопел, но больше возражать не стал.  
Пора было переключаться на гонку, если уж он хочет развить успех в квалификации. Феррари наверняка попробуют проскочить в первом повороте. Юра коснулся груди там, где под комбинезоном был пластмассовый тигренок. Пускай Отабеку тоже удастся на подиум прийти. Ну и что, что с обгонами здесь туго. Может же повезти?

Со старта Юре удалось уйти первым. В зеркалах он видел, как две Феррари едва разминулись. Дальше следить за пелетоном было некогда, потому что Леруа вышел из дуэли победителем и бросился атаковать уже Юру.  
Жаль, гонка проходит не в Москве! Юра с азартом давил на газ, рисковал, выжимал все возможное и из машины, и из себя. Было бы очень здорово одержать первую победу именно здесь, на Гран При России. Гимн, все дела. Виктор мелет много ерунды, но в одном он точно прав: культуру автоспорта надо продвигать. И что продвинет ее лучше, чем победа российского гонщика на домашней трассе? Тем более, что Виктору тут не везло, в Сочи он ни разу не побеждал.  
Первые пит-стопы не изменили положения. Он по-прежнему шел лидером, за ним висели обе Феррари. На свежих шинах удалось создать небольшой отрыв от них, и Юра очень надеялся, что машины безопасности здесь не будет, не хотелось бы терять такое преимущество.  
Наверное, зрителям было скучно смотреть на паровозик. Насколько Юра успевал заметить по табло, почти все сохраняли свои стартовые места. Конечно, к середине гонки пелетон растянулся — это еще более усложнило обгоны, и без того едва здесь возможные. Нагнав круговых, Юра бросил взгляд на флаги. Вроде бы, пока все под контролем. Мимо Кьезы он проскочил спокойно. Чуть дальше маячил Кенджиро Минами. Юра поднажал, чтобы пройти и мимо него.  
Из-за ограждения махали синими флагами. Юра догнал его, поравнялся, выехав на внешнюю траекторию от греха — и Минами немедленно сместился туда же.  
Машину закрутило, в первую долю мгновения Юра пытался вырулить, как-то восстановить контроль над ситуацией, но быстро понял, что самым разумным будет убрать руки, чтобы не переломать их к чертям. Машина врезалась в ограждение, обломки полетели во все стороны. Ремни безопасности больно сдавили при ударе, потом его рвануло обратно инерцией. В ушах звенело.  
— Юрий! Юрий! — вопил Томас по радио. — Ты живой там?  
— Живой! — буркнул Юра, поднял руку с оттопыренным большим пальцем. Навстречу уже спешили маршалы, помогли выбраться. Юра пнул покореженную подвеску и зашагал в боксы, не снимая шлема.  
Ну трындец какой-то же. Ну убил бы сейчас, попадись он только на пути!  
Паровозик ехал уже за машиной безопасности. Маршалы махали желтыми флагами в ожидании эвакуатора.  
Да хоть стреляйся. Победил, называется.  
Добравшись до боксов пешком, он сумел взять себя в руки. Улыбнуться Томасу не смог, но хотя бы достаточно спокойно сел рядом и принялся жадно пить.  
— Ну как ты? — сочувственно спросил тот, сдвинув один наушник.  
— Нормально. Пойду после гонки в боксы Феррари.  
— Зачем? — не понял Томас.  
— Кооперироваться с Кацуки. И вместе объяснить этому дебилу, что такое синие флаги. Если дальтоник, пусть валит лечиться.  
Томас похлопал его по спине, приобнял за плечи.  
— Его наверняка оштрафуют.  
— Да я плевал. Ничего, это всего-навсего одна гонка. И за середину сезона еще не перевалили. Отыграю очки.  
— Молодец. Я думал, что буду вынужден говорить это тебе.  
— Не надо. Спасибо, — добавил Юра, покусывая трубочку.  
На мониторах счастливо лидировал Леруа, которого преследовал напарник. Машина безопасности уже ушла с трассы, непохоже, что у Кацуки есть шансы вырваться вперед. А, да пусть они там все любятся своим феррарийским конем! Черт, ну в кармане была первая победа. Ну блин, почему эта трасса так своих не любит? Виктор, наверное, тоже рвал и метал, когда в прошлом году сошел тут.  
И титул все равно завоевал.  
Юра стиснул зубы. Дебильный сход вообще. Ну надо же так было…

Его хватило только на то, чтобы дать обязательное интервью и еще поздравить призеров: Леруа, Кацуки и Отабека. Потом тех утащили в боксы отмечать, и Юра, ненавидя весь мир, пошел переодеваться.  
Томас не стал ничего говорить. Сочувственно посмотрел. Юра дернул плечом:  
— В Испании победу одержу. Выйдешь за кубком конструкторов?  
— Обязательно, — тепло заверил Томас.  
Юра сглотнул, втянул ноздрями воздух.  
— Я в гостиницу, извини. Дед ждет, и…  
— Конечно. Отдыхай спокойно.  
Иногда просто стыдно, как с ним носятся… Юра кивнул, взял сумку, надвинул бейсболку на глаза и пошел к выходу из паддока, где ждал дедушка. Только бы никто не перехватил по дороге. Самообладание трещало по швам, склеивать его удавалось только мыслями о том, что суровые спортсмены в истерике не бьются. Журналисты словно уловили его настрой, не лезли, позволили спокойно дойти до парковки.  
Не обошлось без попыток утешить, конечно. Юра молчал, скрипя зубами. Дедушка вовремя заметил, замолчал.  
— Ужинай без меня, хорошо?  
— Нельзя так, Юрочка. Если из-за каждого схода голодовку объявлять, что от тебя останется?  
— Я просто устал и хочу спать. Пожалуйста, иди спокойно ужинать. Утром увидимся.  
Дедушка пригладил бороду и молчал всю оставшуюся до гостиницы дорогу. Проводил до номера и только на пороге спросил:  
— Ну, может, принести тебе сюда чего-нибудь? Я понимаю, не хочешь на людях, тошно смотреть на всех, но в комнате-то?  
— Я в порядке, честное слово. Не умру до утра от голода. Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной, — с сомнением отозвался дедушка.  
Юра дождался, пока шаги стихнут, после этого пошел в душ, долго стоял под холодными струями, чтобы концентрироваться на температуре воды, а не разных глупостях. Потом долго сушил волосы, вслушиваясь в успокаивающий гул фена. Натянул штаны, перехватил волосы резинкой, босиком прошлепал в комнату, взял бутылку минералки и сделал несколько глотков. Кажется, подташнивать перестало, но все равно не хотелось никого видеть.  
Словно в ответ на эти мысли в дверь постучали.  
Юра не стал материться только потому, что на 90% был уверен, кто там. Прополз обратно к двери, открыл.  
Высший балл по прорицаниям, Драко Малфой.  
— Я не хочу ужинать, правда, — мрачно сказал Юра. Еще не хватало повторения диалога. Только-только дедушку убедил оставить его в покое и дать отдышаться.  
Отабек смотрел на него спокойно и серьезно, как обычно. Юра отвернулся, отступил от двери, пропуская его в номер.  
— Ему присудили штраф: +5 мест на старте в Испании.  
— Надо же, какое утешение для меня! И какое горе для него! — Юра закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней спиной. Потом вообще стек, обхватил колени, опустил голову.  
— Юр, — рядом зашелестело. Потом за плечи уверенно обняли, привлекли к себе.  
Юра закусил щеку изнутри. Ну что за тупая мизансцена. Сидеть в номере на полу и реветь. Из-за чего? Проиграл — надо мобилизоваться к следующему этапу, не обсасывать же теперь этот провал.  
— Юр, — повторил Отабек ему на ухо.  
— Ну чего? — всхлипнул Юра, бессильно уткнувшись в редбулловскую футболку. — Ну что, блин? Отличное зрелище — моя красная опухшая рожа!  
Отабек молча стянул с растрепанных волос резинку, положил ладонь на макушку. Затычку из бочки мгновенно вышибло — как выстрелом. Юра комкал футболку, чувствуя, как она намокает, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Отабек гладил его по волосам, пропускал пряди между пальцами, задевал шею, ухо, и это выворачивало кран на еще больший напор.  
— Извини, — выдохнул он, когда справился с собой, наконец, и отстранился. Шмыгнул носом.  
— Это была твоя домашняя трасса, — ровным тоном сказал Отабек, заправляя прилипшую ко лбу челку за ухо, — ты лидировал, у тебя были все шансы. На тебя с трибун смотрел дедушка. Конечно, ты расстроен.  
— Почему ты сидишь и меня утешаешь вместо того, чтобы идти отдыхать? Ты тоже не ногами кверху сегодня валялся!  
— Спасибо за заботу, — улыбнулся Отабек. Задержал ладонь на щеке. Юра невольно притерся, потянулся за непривычным ощущением.  
— Ты… ну… Бек, я…  
— Ты задолбался держать лицо, и тебя прорвало. Мне даже немного лестно, что ты доверяешь мне настолько, чтобы при мне отпустить тормоза.  
Юра обхватил его шею, прижался, потому что не знал, что ответить словами. Еще бы он не доверял.  
— Ты самый классный вообще, — смущенно пробубнил он в шею.  
Спину ласково погладили, аж мурашки по коже побежали от прикосновения. Наверное, Отабек хотел бы не вот таких целомудренных обнимашек в духе ясельной группы детского сада. Только он же, блин, интеллигентный и уважает выбор. Будет ждать, пока Юра сам проявит инициативу.  
— Давай, ты ляжешь спать, — шепнул Отабек в занавешенное волосами ухо, — расслабишься наконец.  
— А ты?  
— И я пойду расслабляться. Давай. Поднимайся, — он помог встать. Затекшие на полу ноги покалывало. Юра задержал его руку в своей, покраснел, но поднес ладонь к губам, неловко проехался по линии жизни до запястья.  
— Извини. Я действительно устал.  
— Дверь у тебя такая же, как у меня, если снаружи захлопнуть — автоматический замок сработает. Посидеть с тобой немного?  
— Мне три годика?! — вскинулся Юра. — Я нуждаюсь в колыбельных?! Плюшевом мишке, чтобы бука не забрала?! Я не… — он осекся, облизнул губы. Вздохнул, опустил плечи. — Спасибо. Если хочешь.  
— Хочу.  
Юра снова вспыхнул, стараясь не глядеть на него, быстро скинул штаны и ввинтился под одеяло с головой. Кровать едва слышно скрипнула. Отабек сел в изголовье, отогнул краешек убежища:  
— Можно? — прикоснулся к волосам.  
Юра пару мгновений лежал молча, не дыша. Потом решительно придвинулся, уткнулся лбом в обтянутое джинсами бедро. Пальцами вцепился в колено и зажмурился.  
— Вы с твоим дедушкой улетаете завтра? — спросил Отабек, вновь принявшись перебирать волосы.  
— Да. Я уже столько времени дома не был. Кошка забыла, как я выгляжу, наверное, — сонно отозвался Юра. От мягких прикосновений было тепло и расслабляюще, даже круче, чем от массажа. Какие-то пару месяцев назад он и представить себе не мог…  
— В Испанию вы тоже вместе летите?  
— Нет, я один. У дедушки дела. А вот в Монако я ему уже билет купил. И гостиницу забронировал.  
— Он не возражал?  
— Немножко совсем. Наверное, ему все-таки интересно. Монако — это не Сингапур. На слуху. Цивилизация, — Юра зевнул.  
— Еще бы.  
— Я что-то совсем сплю, извини.  
Отабек задержал ладонь теперь у него на макушке. Слегка царапнул ногтями череп.  
— Пиши, как долетишь.  
«Не уходи», — хотел сказать Юра, но, к счастью, провалился в сон.


End file.
